Of Clams and Fairies
by Rica S. K
Summary: Tsuna never wanted to get transported to an unknown world for 10 years just to do some kind of training. He didn't exactly want to do anything related to this new world - but unfortunately, Fate has other plans for him. Join the Vongola Family as they use magic, and join Fairy Tail as official members. Will the combination of the clams and fairies last? NEXT UPDATE: NOV 29 *GMG ARC
1. Prologue

_It all shall start when the clams and fairies meet_

_Two different powers shall clash,_

_Two different flames shall burn,_

_The first 8 shall learn about their new abilities,_

_The second many shall wonder about truth._

_8 warriors shall be sent to stop destruction,_

_The latter shall let them borrow their power._

_The 7 attributes shall separate,_

_Each meeting with difficulty but as one._

_They shall learn to trust and build as a team,_

_Along with the other many that is there to support them from behind._

_Together, they shall be impossible,_

_The power of friendship brightening the following future._

_The 8 warriors shall not be able to return,_

_But they shall be embraced in the heart of the fairies._

_The Meeting of Fairy Tail and the Vongola…_

_Their power together shall rule over darkness for eternity._

**OF CLAMS AND FAIRIES: Starts next week.**

**This is my new story, a crossover of Fairy Tail and KHR. I hope you enjoy it.**

**~Rica~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1~ Vongola Family and Fairy Tail**

_It all shall start when the clams and fairies meet…_

"I personally don't understand why I always need to be transported to some weird dimension just because I am the Vongola Decimo… and come on, I just entered my new year of becoming an 8th grader!" A brunette complained aloud, running his thin but tough fingers through his gravity-defying brown hair. His doe-like eyes were filled with regret and sorrow, but it was more like he had experienced the feeling and sensation more than once.

"Juudaime, I am keep telling you; it will be ok! I mean, Reborn-san said it would only be for a while, and furthermore, I am here with you!" A boy grinned, obviously his heart filled with pride and loyalty that overflowed from his choice of words. He held up his dynamites and waved them around, though didn't exactly throw them in some kind of direction.

"Haha, Gokudera, you are lively as always!" Another male laughed obliviously from the corner, his hands supporting the back of his neck comfortably, as he leaned backwards onto a nearby tree trunk. The bomber – namely Gokudera Hayato – glared fiercely at the idiotic boy who just continued to laugh. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the so-called leader of these two boys (and 5 others that were nowhere to be seen) sighed half-heartedly as he slumped down on the wet grass.

"Shut up, you baseball freak! Can't you see that Juudaime needs some rest?! It will really help if you just shut up!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto Takeshi, the oblivious swordsman. The latter just continued to laugh aloud, annoying the bomber to his limits.

Tsuna just mentally groaned at the noise the two were creating his guardians could be very helpful at certain times – yes, all his guardians could be helpful; even the bloodlust prefect and the sadistic illusionist; heck, even the idiotic cow. But again, they were only helpful at certain times. And there were no exceptions for the two males who were fighting behind his back, either. But being the ever so _kind _boss he was, he just let them continue.

'Reborn…'

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_What do you mean, training?"_

"_I mean exactly what I mean. I decided to send you and your guardians for a long-term training period in another dimension – how you do your training, that's up to you and your guardians. You may train together as whole, or train individually until I say you may come back. Though I doubt you guys will trains as whole… the possibility of that happening is about the same possibility of a rabbit beating up a fully grown tiger." Reborn smirked at the Vongola Decimo – no, now rather the Neo Primo… but nobody called him that._

"_But we can train somewhere else on __**this **__planet! Planet Earth! Earth is a beautiful place-"_

"_-That we shouldn't destroy its natural environment carelessly just because of some training." Reborn finalized, as Tsuna gaped, thinking how Reborn never mentioned about Earth's natural environment when they were training in the forest._

"_Fine," Tsuna pulled down the protests and complaints that were begging on their knees to be sent out of his very mouth. "Where are you going to send all of us? I don't really think Hibari-san will be very fond of it, but-"_

"_About Hibari, he agreed with it after I told him all the details. I even promised him that I would order the Vongola's best defense forces to protect the borders of Namimori. And about Mukuro…" Reborn just flashed an innocent smile, making Tsuna not really wanting to hear about what the arcobaleno told the illusionist. "But anyways, about where you will be going…" Reborn stopped, as if he was about to announce something really shocking. And he probably was. "It is a place called Earthland. You won't be able to use your dying will flames, but magic."_

_Tsuna blinked, thinking about what he had just heard. "Magic?"_

_The arcobaleno nodded, pulling down his fedora along with him. Leon, his pet lizard crawled onto his shoulder, sticking his tongue out to catch the fly that was aimlessly swirling around. "You won't be bringing your rings, boxes, or any of your weapons." Reborn paused, and continued, "well, it would be an exception for Hibari and Gokudera I guess, because I think they will still bring their tonfas and dynamites around. As for Yamamoto, I think he will carry his baseball bat around, in which I don't exactly mind. Ryohei would only need his gloves, so no big deal." _

"_B-but Reborn," Tsuna went back to his useless self, stuttering endlessly. "How do we know how to use the magic that we will possess, and what kind of magic will we be able to use?" Reborn just shrugged, as if to indicate that he had no idea either._

"_I am not so sure, but I think your magic will reflect your nature, personality, etc. For example… if Fon or Verde goes to the other dimension, then probably Fon would gain wind magic because of his calm nature and personality, and furthermore, he usually does act like the wind – or storm. A in for Verde, he might gain magic that relates to creation. Maybe being able to make machines out of thin air – I don't know." _

_Tsuna was at loss for words. When he finally found his voice, questions were exploding in his mind. Of course, he knew that Reborn would not answer even one of them. But he asked, anyways. "Reborn, is that world… no, forget that – does my mom know about this?" _

"_The time flow in Earthland is way faster than here. 1 year in that world, is 10 minutes in this one." Reborn explained, as Tsuna gaped once again. The arcobaleno ignored the expression, and just continued. "And today is a Saturday. Do you know what that means?" Reborn smiled sadistically, as Tsuna shook his head, as if it would help his fate get further away from him._

"_How long- how long do you want me to train, anyways?" Tsuna cried, as Reborn tapped his bottom lip, as if he was in thought. Of course, Tsuna knew that it was just one of the arcobaleno's ways to make him look innocent and cherubic. _

"_I don't know… since you would need to go to school on Monday…" Reborn smiled, as Tsuna tried to calculate the time. When he got the answer, he was at the verge of crying all over again. It was now about 6pm, and if he came back on Sunday, the latest being 10pm… then… the time he would be staying in the other dimension would be… _

"_That's like 168 years! Are you planning to make me stay there for my whole life! No, cross that… are you planning to make ALL of us to die in another dimension that we don't even belong in?" Tsuna protested, as Reborn chuckled._

"_Of course not. I will… I will call you after about 10 years, Tsuna, I promise." The sun arcobaleno smiled, as Tsuna sighed. For 10 years, he won't be able to see his parents, his beloved Kyoko-chan, and… and whoever that was important to him. But that also meant… no school for 10 years. That, he was ok with. Basically because he could ask Goku…. Nah, Nevermind._

"_10 years. That's just… an hour and a half in this world, and I will come back fully grown. Wow." Tsuna tried to sound as sarcastic as he could, but Reborn's smile only got wider than it ever could. The arcobaleno always seemed to enjoy his suffering, and Tsuna certainly wasn't happy with that._

_Then the door opened, revealing the Vongola family's 3 best mechanics (basically because there were only 3 mechanics) Irie Shoichi, Spanner, and Giannini. They were holding a light blue bazooka that looked very similar to the ten year bazooka – just that this one was reformed into another one. Tsuna stared at it for while; taking longer than others that would've noticed that it was time to go. _

"_W-wait, Reborn! At least let me say bye to-" but before the Vongola Decimo could continue, Reborn pulled down his fedora, as the bazooka flew towards the boy in mid-air, hitting him. Reborn looked up to see the bazooka rolling around the floor, his student nowhere to be seen._

"_Goodbye, Tsuna. I would be looking forward to see you… in a while."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

And… now he was here, stuck with his two guardians. Of course, these two were better than the other ones – like the prefect and the illusionist. The boxer was too loud, and the amount of noise he created certainly wouldn't have helped the Decimo solve his problems.

Now they were walking out of the woods, following the directions Gokudera was pointing out. The bomber said that he specialized in these kinds of stuff, and Tsuna decided it was true, because he could see the city appear in front of them. The view was beautiful from above, and Tsuna was quite surprised at how the creatures living in the area were all so… extraordinarily weird looking, compared to the normal ones in Japan. The frogs in this world were pink and purple, and the fish had wings. They even encountered a gigantic monkey, in which Gokudera and Yamamoto easily defeated even without using magic. Well, it wasn't like they knew how to use magic, so yeah, they just had to use their common skills that they had obtained through experience.

"They city… looks like it had popped out from one of those Disney stuff, doesn't it? Fairy tales, and you know…" Yamamoto pointed out, reminding himself of one of those princess and prince stories that he used to read when he was like 4. Tsuna glanced at the view and took a closer look, and couldn't help but agree with what his rain guardian had said. The houses were made with old looking, dusty brick, and the shops were rather… old-fashioned. There was one big building in particular that stood out – he couldn't really make out the sign that was in front of the building; it looked like… a fairy. Yes, a white… fairy.

'A fairy… how odd.' He thought, 'but again, this is another world. There might be ridiculous things like… like dragons.'

Oh Tsuna, you don't know how right you are.

"Hey, Gray, do you have more of those-"

"I am not this human being that makes endless pits of sweets for you, flame brain."

"Are you two boys fighting again?"

"N-no, ma'am."

"There it is again, Happy No.2…"

"Natsu can be so pathetic in front Erza, ne, Lucy?"

"It's not like we're any different, though…"

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto all turned to their right to see 4 people – 2 males, 2 females, and… what?

"Gokudera-kun, is that one of those UMAs that you call?" Tsuna questioned, pointing at the flying _and _talking blue cat that had unbelievably big eyes and wings behind him, the white wings flapping in the air, next to a pink haired boy that was wearing a scarf around his neck.

"Um, no, though I would be interested… sorry I can't help you with my short knowledge, Juudaime." Gokudera stared at the blue cat, his eyes narrowing in suspicion; at the same time softening because of the sorry feeling he felt for his boss.

"Why? I thinking it looks pretty cool-"

"Who are you guys? Villagers?" Tsuna and the other two got caught up in their own conversation, that they almost forgot that they weren't invisible – in other words, the 4 people and the flying blue cat could see them as well, clear as day. A raven haired male that was near to saying naked was glaring at them, his eyebrows twitching in an odd angle.

"Um, actually, we're-"

"Are you from a dark guild?" Tsuna literally shrieked as a red haired female pointed her sword at his neck, the sword appearing from mid-air. Tsuna came to a conclusion that it was one of those magic stuff that Reborn told him – so… these people were mages.

"Oi, you woman! Stop pointing your sword at Juudaime – he is way greater and stronger than weaklings like you!" Gokudera came for the defense, as the red haired woman glared at Tsuna's right hand man.

"What's a dark guild, anyways? A name of a baseball team I never heard of, perhaps?" Yamamoto laughed, as the 4 mages and the flying cat frowned, wondering what baseball was. But it didn't really look like Yamamoto was lying – it was almost as if he really didn't know what a dark guild was. The blonde haired female finally giggled, opening her mouth as she tried to talk to the red haired female.

"Erza, I think they're not mages from a proper guild or anything. Perhaps villagers from the countryside?" the female suggested, and the red haired female glanced at them suspiciously. The blonde continued to talk.

"It's normal for some people that are from faraway to not know what a guild is, and you know that too, right? There still are some people that don't know the name of well-known guilds." Finally, the red haired female seemed convinced enough, as she lowered a sword, making it disappear into thin air again.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. Sorry for the bother a moment ago – we are just a bit… cautious nowadays for the attacks of dark guilds around." The female – Erza, replied, with a warm smile now on her face. Tsuna nodded.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's nice to meet you, Erza-san." Tsuna smiled back nervously, though he still was a bit fearful of the magic the woman might use on him again. Erza glanced at the rest of her teammates, as they glanced at Tsuna and the others.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you!" The supportive blonde smiled brightly, as Tsuna nodded, this time his smile softening, as he wasn't was scared of this female than the latter.

"Gray Fullbuster." Gray shrugged, expressionless. He wasn't exactly scowling, but Tsuna felt uncomfortable for mainly another reason – he was half-naked, and the only thing he had was a necklace dangling down his neck to center of his chest, along with some baggy jeans.

"Gray, your clothes." Lucy sighed heavily, and Tsuna assumed that this wasn't the first time Gray was half-naked. Gray's eyes widened in shock as if he had never noticed; he put his shirt back on and buttoned it up to cover his chest up.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel! By the way, can you fight-" before the pink haired male, namely Natsu could continue, Erza punched him on the top of his head, as Natsu squeaked in pain. Erza glanced at the flying and talking blue cat.

"My name is Happy, Natsu's partner! By the way, I am an Exceed! Do you know what it is? I am guessing you don't, but it's not that important anyways." The cat, Happy grinned as he flew towards Tsuna and started explaining.

"Che… Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera scowled at the lot, basically because he couldn't trust people that he had just met – furthermore, as his boss' right hand man, he couldn't let anyone hurt him in this completely new area that even he himself wasn't aware of.

"Haha, Gokudera, straighten up your face! It's not good for your looks either if you scowl all day – did you know that? I am assuming you knew that, because you read a lot, but-"

"Just shut up and introduce yourself, will you? Can't you see that Juudaime is waiting?" Gokudera glared once again, as Yamamoto blinked, then smiled again, laughing aloud. The members of Team Natsu sweatdropped, being the first time meeting someone this oblivious.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi! It's nice to meet you all!" Yamamoto grinned at the lot, and Natsu and the others once again decided that he didn't look too bad, compared to the other one – Gokudera – that seemed to be frustrated with everything in particular, Tsuna being the one and only exception.

"So… where are you guys from?" Gray questioned curiously, as Tsuna instantly paled, not knowing how to answer this. He glanced at Gokudera for help, as the bomber quickly answered, not trying to trouble his boss.

"We're from the countryside. You probably won't even know the name of it, because it's a really small village. There's no more than… than 50 villagers, including us." Yamamoto was about to question why Gokudera was lying, but he decided to stop because he could see that Gokudera was glaring at him with this deathly aura surrounding his body.

"Only 50 villagers? Well, that is small." Lucy nodded in understatement, as Tsuna gave a thankful nod towards Gokudera, who just grinned in reply, filled with pride, once again thinking that he was one step closer to becoming the perfect right hand man.

"So you don't know how to use magic… or do you?" Erza asked in confusion, looking a bit torn between two options. Tsuna tapped his bottom lip, wondering what he was supposed to say to that question.

"Well… we… can." He finally answered, after a while of thought. Reborn said that they will need to use magic, and the they will be able to use it immediately after they arrive, though they might not know how.

"Really? Can you show us?" Natsu's eyes glowed in excitement, as Tsuna paled once again. He simply didn't expect one of them to ask this right away after he had answered, and he wasn't even prepared for it. But something deep inside told him that it wasn't going to be hard – that he would do it just right. That he was the Vongola Decimo, and there was nothing impossible for him… not.

"Ok…" Tsuna trailed off a bit, as he tried to copy one of those movies and animations he saw on TV, when the hero would always spread his hands out and make weird kinds of stuff appear from the surface of his palm. Tsuna took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes tight, and concentrated his power on his hands, mentally begging for it to work like it always did in movies.

_**BOOM!**_

His eyes fluttered open in surprise, as he heard something crack and explode in front of him. He stared at his hand, and was surprised to see it engulfed in a blast of orange colored flames. The others also stared at him in amazement, as Natsu's eyes glittered with joy.

"Another fire mage, eh?" Erza smiled, as Gray shrugged. Tsuna blinked at his hands, as the flames slowly disappeared into nothing but mere dust and get swept by the coming wind.

"What can you two do?" Happy asked Gokudera and Yamamoto, who just sent a look at Tsuna like, 'How-did-you-do-that-Juudaime/Tsuna?' the boy just shrugged, not really knowing how either. Maybe the copying from movies worked, or either a miracle happened.

"My magic is…" Gokudera tried to do the same gesture as Tsuna did, and glared at his own hand. Surprisingly enough, instead of 3 dynamites that were fixed between his fingers, a gun appeared, clean, polished, and new. Gokudera clucked his tongue, not really knowing what he performed.

"Re-quip magic like Erza!" Happy exclaimed, obviously startled. Gokudera shrugged, deciding that it was ok with him. He didn't know what the hell re-quip was, but he could always find out later on. Now, Yamamoto was the only one left. Yamamoto didn't look as much as troubled as his two friends were before, he simply spread his hand out, letting himself get wrapped in a wave of water.

"It's male version of Juvia!" Lucy shouted, obviously excited, Yamamoto laughed while he was wrapped in his own wave of water, though it soon vanished into thin air.

'So it was true when Reborn said that we will be able to use our own magic when we arrive…' Tsuna thought to himself, as Yamamoto continued to laugh.

"Where were you guys heading, anyways?" Gray asked again this time, as Tsuna and co. just glanced at eachother in question, wondering how to answer this one. It was like they were discussing about what to say after each question was asked.

"We… we actually don't have anywhere to go. We don't have any money or anything…" Tsuna replied once again, as the 5 mages glanced at eachother thoughtfully, as if they were thinking of the exact same thing. Natsu laughed, as Lucy clapped her hands together, shouting in sync.

"Why don't you join our guild?"

Tsuna frowned, thinking about what this 'guild' thing was about.

"A guild is basically a place where mages like you guys and us work together as a team and go on missions to earn money and everything. It's perfect for mages like you guys that don't have anywhere to go!" Happy explained cheerfully, as Tsuna glanced at his own comrades.

That's when they finally realized that the tattoo on Natsu's arm was the mark of the fairy they had seen on the building that particularly stood out in the view – so that was a guild…

"Our guild's name is Fairy Tail. Think about joining?" Gray asked, grinning. He seemed to look pretty proud of his guild, and Tsuna decided that this guild place would be pretty good for training for about 10 years. Not bad at all.

"Sure… why not?" Tsuna smiled, as the other 2 agreed.

"By the way, is it only you guys? I mean, that have come to Magnolia?" Lucy asked curiously, as Yamamoto shook his head to reply.

"We have about 5 more friends… well, two of them aren't exactly friends, but they are really strong… mages. Yeah, they are really strong mages." Tsuna finalized, as Erza took interest in that information.

"Especially Hibari-san. I would want to see him defeated one day… if that is even possible. I mean, Mukuro did beat him once but that was only because of the affect to the poison…" Tsuna trailed off, and shrugged, mainly because he noticed that Team Natsu was looking confused.

"Well… let's go, shall we?"

**MEANWHILE, WITH HIBARI…**

"Hn." The prefect massaged his temples, Hibird snuggling up on his shoulders. Hibari sighed, staring down at the crowd of people that were milling around the area. It wasn't like he exactly disliked the place – it was just too crowded. And he hated crowding – of herbivores, to be specific.

But furthermore…

"Ice." He mumbled under his breath, so quietly that nobody would've heard him unless they were right next to the tips of his lips, in which Hibari would never allow. He stared at his hand that had a floating ice particle, that soon shattered into small bits of glowing cold dust that fell everywhere around the roof.

"Ice magic." He smirked, this time a little more loudly, awaking Hibird on his shoulder. The prefect tapped the bird's head with his index finger lightly, as the bird chirped at the touch. "That baby… making things interesting all over again…" he chuckled, as he landed gracefully on the ground and walking away from the house, as he stared at the empty view ahead of him.

"But firstly… where is that annoying herbivore…" he growled, basically frustrated that he still agreed to that idiotic thing that the baby suggested. He didn't want to stay in this place for 10 years – surely that was-

"Oya, oya… is that Hibari Kyoya that I see? I never knew we would end up together…" Hibari glared at the voice who was chuckling behind him. He wasn't there, but Hibari knew exactly where he was. He aimed a block of ice at the direction, as the illusionist reappeared.

"Already used to the sensation of the magic power flowing in your body? As expected of Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro chuckled.

"Hn… Pineapple, it's quite interesting to see how you can still use your illusions." Hibari raised his eyebrow in suspicion, as Mukuro smiled.

"It's not exactly illusions, but magic. I figured that my magic was just something like my illusions, only that I can use a little more stuff. To be easily said, my attacking range had just widened, that's all. But for you to possess ice magic… ice molding magic, I presume? That describes you pretty well." Mukuro chuckled as Hibari just glared at him and walk away.

"Doesn't that building over there interest you?" Mukuro pointed at the big building in front of them – not exactly in front, but a little away from them. Hibari glanced at the building that had the mark of a white fairy in front. In some ways, it looked like bird with a tail.

"Hn." Hibari shrugged, as he continued to walk. Mukuro smirked, not really trying to attempt to stop the prefect.

"I don't exactly like going over there with you with all people, but it's worth a try, don't you think, skylark-kun? Because both of us don't know where we are, who are all these people, and furthermore, what we are supposed to do in this world. So we go to that building, and ask. Fair enough, isn't it?" Mukuro suggested, as Hibari just threw a meaningful glare at him. But the prefect knew he didn't exactly have a second option, and furthermore, he didn't want to ask people around. At least if he went with Mukuro, the illusionist would do all the talking, not him.

"Hn…"

At the time, both the aces of the Vongola family weren't aware of how much that small talk would change their future of 10 years ever so drastically. At the time, that is.

**End of chapter.**

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing and favoriting, and following this particular story. I made this chapter long because I wanted to make up for the short prologue I posted last week. **

**Here are my replies that might help all of you.**

**Kirimi Hellgrea – Tsuna and co. would be protagonists in this particular story. The prophecy was rather hard to understand, and that I apologize. I wouldn't be using the whole prophecy thing, and furthermore… the prophecy was shortened, a lot. So yeah, it's a bit… whatever. Thanks for reviewing, though.**

**Clamfairypearl – Yes, I am thinking of putting up boy x girl pairings. I already thought of some, but I think I will put up a vote later on for the pairings. Thanks for the review.**

**Myst Ri – as I cannot tell you everything.. I cannot answer your questions about the prophecy. But thanks for your review as well.**

**CFX328 – I hoped this chapter answered your first question. About the second… I am not really sure about harems, because basically I am not such a big fan of them. But thanks for asking, as well as your review.**

**This chapter is not edited yet, therefore there would've been a lot of mistakes, in which I deeply apologize. **

**NEXT UPDATE: … Soon, though maybe not next week.**

**~Rica~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~ New members – Demon VS Demon?**

"Master, we're back!"

"Ah, welcome back- who are those 3 boys in the back?" The guild master, Makarov raised his right brow curiously, as Natsu nodded at Tsuna and the others, indicating to explain their situation to the old man. Tsuna hesitated a little – when he thought about a guild master, he was imagining an old dude, yes, but he wasn't imagining that old dude to be short.

"Sorry for the sudden disturbance, uh…"

"Call me Makarov."

"Uh… Makarov-_san,_" Tsuna added for politeness, "my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and these are my… comrades, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. We were sort of lost in this new city, since… yeah, we're from the countryside. We don't know a lot about guilds, or this place, but we can use magic, so… we were thinking about joining this guild while we settle into Magnolia and it's environment. Will it be ok-?" before Tsuna could even finalize his sentence with a proper question, Makarov cut the boy off and said,

"Do as you wish. Tsunayoshi, you said?" Makarov nodded, as Tsuna jumped.

"Uh, yes, but it will be easier if you call me Tsuna." The boy added, as the guild master nodded. He indicated Mirajane to come towards them, and said to give them their guild mark.

"Well, then…" Makarov stood up, as the members of the guild all turned to him. "IT'S TIME TO PARTY FOR THE NEW MEMBERS, BRATS!"

A loud and cheerful roar echoed throughout the huge building, as Tsuna and the others flinched. If Ryohei added the noise to this, then they were pretty sure they would be deaf. Yeah, deaf.

"Where would you like your guild mark, and what color?" Mirajane smiled, as Tsuna blushed at the beautiful female in front of him. He was reminded of Kyoko, who was back in Namimori, but he quickly came back to normal and thought about the color he wanted.

"On my right hand, orange please." Mirajane stamped his right hand, and a mark of the fairy glowed white for a while, then vanished very slowly as the color of bright orange settled on his hand. Tsuna stared at it, wondering if this tattoo was another kind of magic.

Gokudera grumbled, not really wanting a tattoo of some kind of fairy, but since his Juudaime wanted him to do so… the life of a perfect right hand man is hard, Gokudera thought.

"On my right shoulder, red." Gokudera replied shortly, as Mirajane continued to smile as she pressed the stamp against his right shoulder. The process repeated as Tsuna's did, just that this one settled down with a dark red color.

"Haha, Gokudera took the right, huh? Then it's obvious that I should take the left… I want it on my left shoulder, light blue." Yamamoto laughed, as Mirajane frowned, not knowing the hidden meaning beneath the words. But she just shrugged it off, as a light blue mark of a fairy settled on the swordsman's left shoulder.

"So where are you from?" Levi, Jet, and Droy crowded around Tsuna and the others, as Gokudera scrunched up his face and slipped away, annoyed. He grabbed a barrel of beer from Cana, and drank the whole thing, while Cana smirked, impressed by the new member's love (?) for alcohol.

Yamamoto seemed to be getting along with the other guild members really quick – he soon became best buddies with another 2 flying cats from the right, and talked to a few other members that looked weird in their own ways; a dancing dude, with another one that had a weird hair style.

"Countryside that you probably don't know of. It's not that big, after all." Tsuna replied smoothly, as he personally thought that his acting had improved. Levi nodded, as Gajeel glared at Tsuna. Tsuna flinched, wondering if there could be two Xanxus'. But he shook the thought off, and slowly got away from Levi, thinking that the reason for the glare was her.

"Ne, ne, Tsuna!" Natsu slung his arm around the brunette's shoulder, as Tsuna yelped. "You said you had other friends, right? Do you have a picture of them? Are they fun to play with? What are they like?" Natsu's eyes glittered with pure curiosity towards the guardians of the Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna tried to find the first and probably will be last photo he and his family took together. He always had it in his pocket, afraid that he might lose it. He took it out, and showed it to the members of Team Natsu. The 5 members crowded around the picture.

"Doesn't these two look creepy?" Lucy pointed at Hibari and Mukuro.

"There's a cow!" Natsu laughed, pointing at Lambo, who was laughing in the picture, landing on Gokudera's head, while the bomber glared at him.

"This is Hibari-san and Mukuro, our two strongest… mages, as I said. They always fight, so I never think it's a good idea to put them together, but well…" Tsuna paused. "That's Chrome, Mukuro's… er, close friend. That's Lambo, the youngest among my friends, and that's Ryohei nii-san, a rather loud but reliable person."

"You have a lot of friends, huh?" Gray commented, as Tsuna shook his head, fearful of what kind of torture would Hibari-san present him if he heard that.

"Hibari-san and Mukuro aren't my friends. They… they just happen to know me, and we don't like to talk a lot to eachother. Those two are demons, let me tell you." Tsuna shivered, as Natsu laughed, wondering if the so called two demons were as strong as Gildarts or Erza.

"Interesting." Erza shrugged, wondering if that strong meant that those two were worthy of becoming at least an S-class mage.

"But where are they now?" Happy asked, as Tsuna jumped, not knowing how to answer that question. He couldn't say that he didn't know – or else, that'd be a little weird, considering the fact that they were supposed to be from the same village that only had about 50 people.

"They… we started off the adventure together, but we separated into groups afterwards. So I don't know where they are right now." Tsuna gave a nervous laugh, as Team Natsu glanced at eachother, then reluctantly nodded.

"MASTER!" Max slammed open the guild's doors, as Makarov frowned, looking up from where he was sitting at the bar with Mirajane next to him. "T-there's… I got a report from the villagers that two demons are fighting in the middle of nowhere!"

"Two demons?" Lucy scowled, reminding herself of what Tsuna said a few minutes ago about his 'friends'. "Like, real demons, or do you mean some crazy mages?"

"From what I hear, they're mages. One is an ice molding mage, and the other one seems to use some weird magic that involves illusions." Max panted, answering the question. Gray raised his eyebrows at the word 'ice', and the other members of the team glanced at eachother.

"Tsuna, let's go!" Natsu shouted, as he tugged on Tsuna's shirt sleeve. Gokudera frowned, but pulled Yamamoto along with him, thinking that I wasn't going to be a good idea to leave the rain guardian alone. Max led the way to the 'battlefield', as the others just listened to the villagers muttering something about two monstrous boys fighting near Cathedral or whatever.

"Juudaime, do you think…?" Gokudera gave his boss a questioning look, as Tsuna shook his head.

"I am hoping not, because if so… we have a lot to explain."

"It's here. See? See those two in the weird outfits? I mean, not weird, but they won't sell those kinds of clothes in the mall in Magnolia." Max explained, pointing at the crowd. Team Natsu and Tsuna and his two guardians pushed through the groups of people who were all whispering in hushed tones, some filled with horror and fear, others staring with engaged looks plastered over their faces.

"Isn't that Mukuro and Hiba-?" before Yamamoto could ask, Natsu was running towards the two, his face filled with the determination to defeat the two guardians fighting.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"Hoh…" Hibari smirked, putting his tonfas outside, as he spread his two arms out in a stance that Natsu was more than just familiar with. Gray's eyes widened in shock, as Lucy and Happy gasped. Erza scowled in suspicion.

"Ice make… snow tiger." Hibari mumbled, as a giant snow tiger attacked the blast of fire. The fire diminished into nothing, as the tiger growled, as if it wasn't even much of a deal. It shattered into shards of shining ice, as Gray was immediately reminded of his so called brother, Lyon Vastia.

"A dynamic ice mage…" Gray muttered, as Erza glanced at him, though didn't question him about his knowledge. It was quite obvious that Gray recognized it, after all.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"Butterfly dream." Mukuro smirked, **(Yeah, lame skill, but hey, I couldn't think of name! suggestions?) **as a bunch of black butterflies engulfed the flame, as the fire once again disappeared into the air, black smoke surrounding the butterflies that shimmered into dust.

"He-no, they're so strong… blocking Natsu's attacks twice like it was nothing…" Happy gaped, as Lucy stared at the two demons. Yes, those two were Tsuna's friends, she finally recognized them from the photo Tsuna showed them.

"Tsun-"

"Hibari, Mukuro, stop." Tsuna spread his arms between the two guardians, using his fire magic as he returned into his Hyper Dying Will Mode. He didn't know why, but using magic seemed to immediately turn him on the HDWM. Oh well, it was magic, after all. What could possibly be impossible?

"Omnivore." Hibari acknowledged, and that, Tsuna was glad for. At least that meant Hibari wasn't mad at him for anything, or annoyed that he had bothered during the middle of his fight. No, rather… their fight.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… seems like you're having fun." Mukuro smiled. "Do you happen to know where my dear Chrome is?" The illusionist questioned with a creepy smile that sent a chill down everyone's spines in the area, except for those who were used to the feeling.

"I'm not." Tsuna stood up straight, as Natsu stared at him. No, actually, everyone in the area was watching – the spectators surrounding them were staring in each different expressions – shock, amusement, and excitement, as well as confusion. Team Natsu wasn't excluded from that – they were particularly impressed how Tsuna just stopped the battle by just standing between them.

"You two always have to cause problems for Juudaime everywhere you go… and why the fuck are you together? You two should know that the meaning of that just tells us that the world is going to end, and there's no way of escaping." Gokudera grumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"I managed to persuade him into coming with me to that… building over there with the fairy mark, but in the middle of the way… we sort of came to a disagreement, and… yeah." Mukuro shrugged, as Hibari turned away, ignoring the looks the people around were giving him. He just simply glared at every one of them, and walked through the crowd with not much of difficulty.

"Eh? Hibari, where are you going?" Yamamoto questioned, but just received a glare in return.

"Hibari, we need you to stay with us. This is an order." Tsuna said, as Hibari glared meaningfully at the brunette. The prefect wasn't much of the type to act all obedient – he was quite the opposite, acting all brash and showing lack of loyalty towards anyone.

"Hn. I will bite you to death later on, omnivore…" Hibari growled, jumping on top of the roof of a small apartment, as Happy wondered how in the world did he get up to the top so fast. Well, it was expected, since this was Hibari Kyoya, the iron fist of Namimori we were talking about.

Tsuna came back to normal, and one by one, the spectators began to leave as the situation settled down. Natsu continued to glare at Mukuro and Hibari, who were both standing by the sidelines, staying away from the members of Team Natsu – to be specifically said, staying away from the crowds of people.

"They don't look very nice. I think I know why you called them demons before… but that defense towards Natsu's attacks… it was impossible. They did it like it was nothing – even though Natsu was going all out; full speed, full power, on the peak of his best condition. Even though they were that strong, no normal mage would be able to block that like it was nothing. Unless… unless they're at the level of an S-class mage…" Lucy mumbled, as Happy nodded from the side.

"Since we don't know anything about them… but when they used their magic… that power wasn't on the level of an ordinary mage from a legal guild. Their power possibly is at the same level as mine, Mirajane's or maybe even Laxus'." Erza folded her arms, as Gray glanced at Hibari who was lying down on the roof with a small yellow bird circling his body.

"They are that strong?" Natsu frowned, as Erza nodded. Natsu stared at the two guardians, who seemed to be arguing once again from the side. "That guy who used the black butterfly thing… my flames didn't work at all. Just what…"

"Maa, Hibari and Mukuro are really strong, after all." Yamamoto shrugged. "Hibari once defeated about thousands of men by himself as well." This wasn't really a lie, since if you counted the total number of men Hibari had killed, or been ordered to kill, it would easily jump over a thousand.

"He's an ice mage." Gray stated, as Yamamoto blinked. He didn't know how the answer that, since he wasn't really sure what Hibari used anyways. Was Hibari really a dynamic ice mage?

"As much as I hate to admit, those two are the strongest members of our f- no, group. Our two aces, I say. If those two want, they can easily fuck a millions of men up, or even unleash a power that cannot even compare to what they have used against that flame idiot. They are that strong. Even without their magic, I say." Gokudera shrugged, as Lucy trembled in fear with Happy flying next to her.

"Hibari-san, Mukuro, we need to go back to our guild." Tsuna sighed, as Mukuro frowned, not knowing what the boy was talking about. He was aware that there was something ridiculous called a guild in this universe, yes, but he didn't expect himself to get into that thing. Nor did Hibari, in that case.

"Did you join a guild, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro frowned, unsatisfied from what he was hearing. Tsuna sighed.

"It was for the best. It's not like we have a place to stay, and since soon we will probably meet Chrome and Lambo and all… we'll need a place to sleep." At the mention of Chrome, Mukuro just shut up, not saying any more. Hibari grunted, even though he didn't exactly mind sleeping on the roofs of apartments.

On their way walking back to the guild with new members, Team Natsu and Hibari and Mukuro kept a distance from one another. Well, to easily say, Team Natsu were keeping a distance from Mukuro and Hibari, and Hibari was keeping a distance from the whole crowd, walking behind them. Tsuna sighed, though he was sort of expecting this to happen.

When they went back to the guild, they were greeted with several reactions – mostly excitement about the two new members that were extremely powerful, and fear of the two new Erzas, just male versions. They had enough with one demon, but now they had 3.

"Where would you like your guild mark?" Mirajane asked again, as Mukuro shrugged.

"On my chest, indigo." Mirajane wondered if the illusionist was also a stripper – since only strippers that she knew of put their guild mark over there. But she just shrugged the thought away, thinking that it was up to the person.

"Neck, black." Mirajane flinched at Hibari's short but curt reply. Nobody usually wanted their guild mark on their neck, because that was odd, but Bixslow had his on his tongue… she shrugged, pressing the stamp on the right side of the boy's neck.

"HEY YOU! FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted with rage at Hibari, pointing at him. Hibari glanced at Natsu, a visible scowl plastered over his face. Then he finally opened his mouth, saying,

"I am not interested in weak herbivores."

Natsu growled in anger, as Hibari turned away. Natsu suddenly trudged forward towards the prefect, as he cried out,

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"

Hibari turned again, taking out his tonfas. He dodged the flames, and in a flash, he was behind Natsu, ready to strike. He hit Natsu's back, as Natsu flew towards the wall, squishing Droy in the process. Lucy gaped, as she saw the wall crumble by just one hit that wasn't even magic.

"Herbivores like you aren't even worth of using my magic." Hibari shrugged, as he walked out of the guild, his black guild mark quite standing out. Mukuro smirked, seeing the boy walk out like that.

"He's stronger than Natsu-san…" Wendy gasped, as she replayed the scene in her mind.

"Incredible. That hit was perfect. The speed was above the max level of a normal mage too. Just what is that dude?" Freed mumbled as he watched from upstairs. The mage turned to Laxus, who eyed Hibari with interest. Handling Natsu's attacks without even using magic was a thing – not something a normal human being could accomplish.

"It just seems like we have entertaining newbies." Laxus smirked, averting his gaze to Mukuro this time, who was just sitting down in the corner, drinking a cup of beer. Where he got the money, nobody knew.

"Hey." Gray approached Mukuro, who glanced at the ice mage.

"Who were you again? Blue? Black? A color, I remember…" Mukuro tapped his lip, pretending that he was thinking about it for a while. "Ah, yes. Gray Fullbuster."

"That friend of yours is an dynamic ice mage, isn't he?" he asked, as Mukuro's smile soon faded. Mostly because he had no idea what the heck Gray was talking about.

"I do not know of that." Mukuro replied truthfully, as Gray frowned. "But I do know that he is stronger than you." Mukuro stood up, standing in front of Gray. "And of course, I am stronger than you too."

Gray glared. "Well, let's see about that."

"Kufufu…"

**End of chapter.**

**That's the longest I can manage for today. Ryohei, Chrome, and Lambo will appear soon. **

**As for the pairings… I still am not up for a whole lot of… harem. But I will put up a vote… soon.**

**~Rica~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~ Crowds, Members, and the Vongola Family**

Gray Fullbuster was not satisfied. Both with the entrance of the new members of the guild, and both with himself. He didn't like Mukuro – what kind of name was that anyways? (Not to mention that his name was a color) But well, it was true that that Mukuro dude proved himself strong, but that didn't mean boasting was necessary.

'Well…' Gray thought, putting his hands casually into his pockets, once again half-naked but oblivious to the fact. 'If he's that much of a powerful mage that can block Natsu's attacks… and he was smiling too… no, is that a natural thing?' Gray groaned in frustration, scratching his head furiously.

"What's wrong, Gray-sama?" Juvia blinked, and Gray shook his head as the woman tilted her head to the side. "You look very tired." Gray grunted in agreement, as Juvia's frown only got deeper. Gray waved it away, and said he was fine. Juvia, half-believing the fact, just nodded and stood where she was, her hands behind her back.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD INTO ASHES!" Natsu shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls of the guild. Gray glared, then glanced at Hibari, who was…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?"

… Lying down on the small portion of space that was near the roof. There was no ladder or anything to go up there, so Gray had no idea how he got there- Oh, well, if we got there by foot, then Gray wasn't so surprised. He blocked Natsu's attacks bare-handed, so what could be impossible? Quite nothing.

"Hibari Kyoya…" Gray whispered under his breath, then groaned tiredly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't like that guy for some reason… or is it just that my personality is shit?"

"It's just that your personality is shit." Cana grumbled from his back, and Gray muttered a curse under his breath. "And besides, they didn't do anything to you guys in the first place. I mean, obviously you two would've attacked them first, right?" the drunk female questioned, as she lifted the barrel of beer again, the alcohol making a small trail down her chin. Gray couldn't exactly deny what she had said.

Natsu was shouting at Hibari, asking for a challenge. Hibari, who was trying to sleep, turned his body to the side and ignored Natsu rather skillfully, like this wasn't the first time such a thing had occurred to him. This just angered the fire dragon slayer even more.

"YOU… YOU ACT JUST LIKE THAT ICE BLOCK HEAD OVER THERE!" Natsu pointed at Gray, as Gray choked on his own saliva. Gray glared, taking off his pants too, leaving only his underwear intact.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FLAME-"

"Are you two fighting?" Erza growled, as Natsu dismissed his flames from sight, and as Gray hurriedly pulled his clothes back on, finally aware of the rather obvious change. They wordlessly shook their heads in fear, too scared to open their mouths for a single word. Erza nodded, as Hibari finally laid down in a more comfortable position.

"Erza-san is really scary, isn't she?" Tsuna asked, staring at the situation that unfolded in front of his very own eyes. Happy nodded in response, as Lucy just shook her head. Gokudera grumbled, as Yamamoto laughed.

"Well, that's what makes Erza we know today. Without that charisma and stern personality, she wouldn't be the Erza we know. She…" Mirajane let out a sad smile for a very short moment. Tsuna and the others caught it. "She is very strong." Mirajane finally opened her mouth again. "Because of her past, because of her change, Erza Scarlet is here."

Tsuna wanted to question the others about Erza's past, but looking at the expression of Lucy and Happy, it didn't look like it was really the best thing to talk about at the moment. Mirajane finally smiled again, this time back to her normal bright one. "Do you want some fruit juice? Or maybe some alcohol?"

"Sorry – we're underage. At least," Tsuna glanced at Gokudera, who seemed to be awfully fond with the beer of this world. "Me and Yamamoto won't need alcohol. I think I will have a smoothie though." Tsuna smiled, as Mirajane nodded. "What kind?" she asked, as Tsuna shrugged. "Strawberry please." Mirajane turned to Yamamoto. "Me? Oh, water will do." Yamamoto laughed, as Mirajane nodded, already knowing Gokudera's answer.

"Coming right up."

Meanwhile, Mukuro in the corner, was thinking about his dear Chrome. What could she be doing right now? He couldn't even know or guess where she could be, since using his original illusions weren't possible in this world, and he barely knew anything about where he was at the moment. He sighed, for almost the first time in his whole life, confused and troubled.

"Is something wrong?" Mukuro's eyes widened in surprise, as he immediately turned to his right to see who it was that the voice belonged to. At first, he couldn't see who it was. He looked down a little, and could finally see the small figure smiling at him. When he noticed that the person was nothing but a little girl, his frown broke into a small smile.

"And you are?" he asked, reminding himself of when Chrome was still very short. She grew as time passed, little by little, but she was still smaller than him. The little girl smiled shyly, her fingers twirling around the edges of her dress.

"M-my name is Wendy Marvel. It's- it's very nice to meet you, um, Mukuro-san, was it?" she stuttered, and Mukuro found that simple point very cute about the girl – as we all know, Wendy Marvel.

"And what did you want with me, little lady?" Mukuro stood up, then kneeled down on the floor so that they came to eye level. Wendy flushed, as Mukuro chuckled in amusement. Wendy finally opened her mouth.

"Y-you looked very tired, so I- I tried to ask if you wanted some healing magic that could um, making you feel better…" she averted her gaze, as Mukuro frowned. Healing magic? This little girl, could use healing magic? If that was true- no wait, it must be true, Mukuro thought. This girl looked innocent as a little kitten.

"Will you do so? I would be very thankful if you do." He smiled sweetly at her. He wasn't usually nice to people whom he just met, but this little girl was a different case. For once, she reminded him of Chrome. Wendy blushed, as a bright smile appeared on her pretty face. She mumbled a spell, as a bright blue beam of light surrounded her hands. Mukuro jumped a little as her hands touched his arm. Surprisingly, he could feel his tired mind slowly recovering, becoming clearer.

"I-I am done. Do you feel better?" Wendy asked, as Mukuro stared at his hand, amazed by the effect. He looked up at the girl, then smiled warmly, patting her head. "I indeed feel a lot better than before. I owe you one, Marvel-chan." Wendy blushed at the nickname.

"It's-it's ok." Wendy smiled, as Mukuro shook his head. "I really do owe you one. No, actually two. I can think clearer now, thanks to you. Kufufu…" Mukuro smiled, as he walked away from Wendy, who was still standing at the exact same spot, just blinking continuously.

"Earthland, huh… it's truly an interesting place."

**MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN FIORE…**

"HM… I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ryohei-san, please lower your voice. It's disturbing the people around us…"

"Everyone get out of the way! Lambo-sama is going through!"

A rather noisy crowd walked through the busy town of Crocus. As it was the capital, it was filled with people who were out for work, mages, merchants, and even kids that were heading who-knows-where.

"I am still not used to this place to the extreme…" Ryohei mumbled loudly as he glanced around the town. Chrome nodded, hugging Lambo as she held him in her arms. Lambo was laughing, squirming in her embrace.

"It also seems like our money from Japan changed to the currency of this world… but we don't know whether the money we have now is a small amount or big amount after all…" Chrome whispered, but Ryohei heard her anyways. As being a matured highschooler he was, Ryohei didn't shout out random words anymore.

"All we could find out, was that this town's name was Crocus, being the capital of this kingdom named Fiore. And that there was going to be something called the Grand Magic Games in about 2 weeks or so to the extreme." Ryohei nodded, as they walked swiftly through the busy crowds.

'Hibari would've hated this place to the extreme,' Ryohei thought, glad that the prefect wasn't here with them. Chrome just walked wordlessly, Lambo staring dreamily at the large, pink cotton candy that went pass before his eyes. He drooled a little, staring at it until it was out of sight.

"If what Reborn-san said to us is true, then we would be able to use our own respective magic. But I don't know… I don't know what it is just yet." Chrome paused for a moment, still walking. "What do you think it can be? Our magic, I mean…"

Ryohei was still getting over the fact that Chrome wasn't the shy girl everyone knew anymore. After they came to this world – no, even before that, she seemed to have a little more trust in herself and others around her – not only Mukuro. "If what the baby said is true to extreme, then I think our magic would be similar to what we use now to the extreme. Or maybe it reflects our personality."

Chrome nodded, understanding what Ryohei meant. They continued to walk, not knowing where to go. It was rather pointless, since it was the same as walking into a place you never knew, not knowing the destination. But it wasn't like they had a second option.

Suddenly, a loud creaking sound echoed throughout the town, and everyone looked around to see what was happening. There was someone's voice testing the microphone, with a few fake coughs just to make sure.

"HELLO, THE CITIZENS IN THE TOWN OF CROCUS, THE CAPITAL OF FIORE! PLEASE DON'T FORGET THAT THERE ARE ONLY 14 DAYS LEFT FOR THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! PLEASE BUY THE TICKETS FOR THE VIP SEAT IF YOU WANT A BETTER VIEW OF THE INTENSE BATTLES! THANK YOU!" the voice went off, slowly fading away, and suddenly almost everyone was talking about this Grand Magic Games.

"I wonder what can it be…?" Chrome wondered aloud. Suddenly, another voice answered right next to her.

"Do you really not know of the Grand Magic Games?" Chrome jumped, almost dropping Lambo from her arms. She turned to see a male albino, with a few others standing alongside and behind him. Chrome stared at them for a while.

"We are new to this town to the extreme, because we are from the countryside! We came to the capital of this kingdom to see if there was anything that could help us improve our training!" Ryohei quickly covered them up. The male frowned, obviously confused.

"Training? From the countryside? Even the countryside people know what the GMG is." Yuka, the male with weird eyebrows replied. Ryohei shrugged.

"We are just really new to the town to the extreme."

Lyon, the albino, nodded. "Do you happen to know how to use magic?"

Chrome and Ryohei glanced at eachother. They knew they had the power inside them – just that they didn't know how to use it. Did that also count as 'know how'? Ryohei finally opened his mouth. "A little bit." At the moment, he couldn't think of a perfect answer.

"We are actually here to find some friends who were also training with us too. We don't know where they are at the moment, but do you know where they may have went?" Chrome asked very quietly. She wasn't really used to talking to new people at the time, so she said it very quietly – Lyon, Yuka, Toby, and Sherry had to listen extra close to hear what she was saying.

"Do you happen to know how they look like?" Lyon questioned. Chrome dug into her pocket for the photo Reborn told her to keep. She showed it too Lyon and his teammates, as Lyon examined the picture carefully.

"I am sorry, but I don't recognize them. But they were also in training, you said? Can they also use a little magic, like you two do?" Lyon asked, and Chrome nodded. That must be the case, because Reborn said that Tsuna and the others will all be able to use magic.

"Then there is possibility that they are either here, or at Magnolia. I won't think that they went to other towns because there is nothing that mages can get use out of most them. Especially if you're a mage in training… a guild is where you would normally look for. Fairy Tail is quite famous in Magnolia-"

"It used to be." Sherry quietly corrected, as Lyon shrugged.

"Yes, it's true that their strength has weakened drastically since… since the Tenrou Island incident. But they are back now, and the legends have returned. They cannot be looked down at anymore. I bet they will unleash their true power in the GMG this year."

"The reason Lyon is recommending Magnolia is because there isn't really another guild or town he likes. He only likes Magnolia because Juvia-chan is-"

"Shut up." Lyon smacked Yuka on the face, as Toby snickered.

"It's quite faraway from here, but that wouldn't matter. We would be able to get there by… by this late afternoon at the latest. Will that be ok with you?" Sherry smiled. "It's the power of love, after all." Chrome and Ryohei didn't understand the last part, but nodded anyways. It was better than just loitering around the huge town.

So they started off to get a chariot first. Lyon asked for Magnolia, as he paid for the money necessary as they all got on into the vehicle. Chrome glanced around the small box-like, old fashioned chariot that might appear in the early 1800s.

"So, what are you exactly training for?" Lyon questioned, as the chariot started to move. Chrome and Ryohei glanced at eachother again. They didn't think about that.

"We… we're training to become a powerful mage to the extreme. More like I want to become a fighter, but anyways." Ryohei shrugged, as Lyon noticed that the word 'extreme' was rather used multiple times. He decided it was a habit of the male.

"I see." Lyon nodded. Suddenly, Sherry jumped in, asking,

"So, who's the strongest among your group? I saw some hotties there in the photo! Well, some of their hairstyles were rather interesting, but they all looked cute-"

"Sherry." Lyon sighed in exasperation, as Sherry chuckled. Chrome tapped her bottom lip.

"T-to me, Mukuro-sama is the strongest, but Hibari-san also seems to be very strong." Chrome said nervously, as Ryohei hummed a little, still thinking.

"For me, I would just say Hibari or Sawada is the strongest. But if it's just about hand-to-hand combat without using our rin- no, magic, Hibari is definitely stronger." The boxer said, as Lyon nodded. Toby frowned.

"This Hibari of yours sounds awfully overwhelming." Toby growled a little, as Ryohei and Chrome glanced at eachother, again, for about the umpteenth time of the day. **(A special prize for someone who can keep up how many times these two glance at eachother… joking.)**

"Well," Ryohei paused. "Hibari is strong to the extreme."

**BACK TO THE GUILD OF FAIRY TAIL…**

"Oh yeah, we are joining the GMG this year, right?" Romeo asked again, as Macao, his father, rolled his eyes but nodded anyways. The boy jumped up and down excitedly.

"Since we have Natsu-nii and the others back, I bet we can win this year! And the new members! Though…" Romeo glanced at Hibari, who was still sleeping on the side of the roof. "That person seems a little too scary."

"That I have to agree with – but he looks strong too." Freed mumbled, as Romeo shrugged. Bixslow just stared at Hibari for a while, then averted his gaze to Mukuro, who was now sitting down near the bar again, staring at the bottles of beer and alcohol again.

"He looks rather blunt, doesn't he? And brash, not to mention…" Evergreen commented, as Freed nodded in agreement. On the very first day, the illusionist and the prefect left a very strong image – and it was all about them being stubborn and blunt. Mukuro was the better one in terms of personality though – because he would at least talk. Hibari, on the other hand, didn't talk to almost anyone in the guild, nor Tsuna and his group.

"They both look scary." Romeo sighed, as he sweatdropped. Wendy glanced at Mukuro, remembering the kind smile that looked far from a one of a villain's.

"I think they are all very nice people." Wendy smiled, blushing. Romeo frowned, glancing at Mukuro, who was now drinking a bottle of alcohol. It wasn't beer, but Romeo had no idea about other alcohols other than sake and beer.

"That Mukuro guy, maybe I can agree with since I never really talked to him in person, but that Hibari guy, I cannot easily nod to. That guy… is creepy." Romeo shivered, as Wendy sweatdropped. In truth, she also didn't know what Hibari was like, since she never talked to him, but she had a feeling that Hibari had a soft spot too. For example, he seemed to love his little canary very much – Wendy personally wanted to play with it, but was scared that the prefect might attack her for touching his pet.

"What is sure, is that those guys will also need to participate in the GMG. If I am right, then I think Master already sent the extra forms for them and all." Warren shrugged.

"This year's GMG will be totally different."

**End of chapter.**

**As some of you may have noticed, my story starts out with the GMG arc. Yes, all the members of the Vongola family are going to fight in this story, though they might not all fight in the games.**

**I am glad some of you think this story is good as well. I appreciate your support.**

**I am assuming the next update won't be soon, since I have projects piled up in my room right now. So yes, probably in another 2~3 weeks of wait. I apologize for the delay of chapters.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**~Rica~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~ Getting ready**

"Ne, Mira-san, what is the GMG?"

Mirajane frowned as Tsuna and his friends asked this question. But she smiled anyways, thinking that it was obvious that they were curious about the topic. They would be joining too, this year, after all.

"GMG stands for the Grand Magic Games. In another way, it's called the _Daimatou Enbu. _It's a large tournament-ish competition where all, or most magic guilds in Fiore participate to gain the title, _The Strongest Guild in Fiore._ There are a few rules that they use, too."

Mirajane took out her magic pen and started writing in mid-air. Tsuna still wasn't used to this concept of magic, and magic items.

"One, only five members of each guild can participate in the games. So well, each game that is held in groups, you need to choose your members carefully. The member that is participating in a solo competition also needs to a part of the group of five. Though an additional rule was added in X791 – and that was that each guild can have 2 teams if they want – therefore entering 10 members. You can also have a reserve member if necessary." Mirajane explained, as Tsuna and Gokudera nodded. Yamamoto just laughed a little, not really understanding what it all meant. The only thing he knew, that this was another 'game'.

"Two, a guild master cannot participate in the games. This is pretty straightforward, because often times, some guild masters can be a member of the 10 Holy Mages, like our guild master. It makes the games unfair – and therefore if a guild enters a guild master secretly in the game, then that guild is disqualified from the games and cannot enter the other games." Even Yamamoto nodded this time. It was like entering a coach in a baseball game that was once a professional player.

"Three, anyone without the guild's insignia cannot participate. Those are easily to be said, your guild marks. Always, before a participating in a game, you need to show the people who are in charge of the games your guild mark. If you don't have one, and the referee of someone finds out that you are not from the respective guild, the guild is once again, disqualified." Mirajane paused, then continued.

"For your information, each game, whether it's a group game or a solo game or a doubles game or whatever, the event will be secret until the day of the games. The rule of the event will be respectably be announced in front of the participants and audience together on the day of the games."

"Fourth, all participants must return to their assigned lodgings before 12 at midnight. The reason behind this rule is something beyond my reach, but I think it's to stop participants fighting in order to bother eachother and creating conflict. Truth to be said, this is an understatement, because not all guilds that will be participating in these games are… well, fair people. If someone finds a participant attacking another participant from a rival guild or a participating guild, then that participant is immediately reported and disqualified from the games."

"Some additional information is that the victory of the guild is based on the amount of points you earn each event. There is a big possibility that the last event on the last day of the games will be a bit different – obviously it would be a group game where all 5 members of a guild participate, and it will be chance to rise your points. It's the last event, after all – they would've made it a little different, with a slight changes in the rules maybe." Tsuna nodded, and murmured a word of thanks as we walked away with Gokudera and Yamamoto from the bar.

"What do you think of this situation, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, as Tsuna shook his head, trying to analyze all the information they currently possessed. "It seems like the games are in 14 days. Hibari, Mukuro, Juudaime, this idiot, and I will have to participate, from the things I am hearing. I am sure Hibari and Mukuro will figure something out – and of course Juudaime will master it in a day or so, but I think I still need to figure out my magic. And this idiot here too." Yamamoto blinked, as Gokudera sighed.

"Training is the only way." Tsuna mumbled, slightly flinching at the thought that Reborn also may have planned this whole situation. But he shook the thought off, and focused on the topic. "Hibari-san and Mukuro, like Gokudera-kun said, will figure something out. They are _the _Hibari Kyoya and _the _Rokudo Mukuro after all. They will do something." Tsuna sighed heavily, as he massaged his temples.

"Shouldn't we check what kind of magic we all have?" Yamamoto suggested, as Tsuna and Gokudera both stared at him like he was crazy. Yamamoto's shoulders hunched up, wondering why his friends were acting so tense.

"That was the smartest thing you ever said the whole year, idiot." Gokudera grumbled, for once thinking that it was actually a good idea. He put on his glasses and took out his notebook and pen. He opened to a fresh page and started scribbling something down.

"Juudaime has fire magic. I seem to have something called requip, which I will have to ask that armor woman later… and the idiot has water magic, that Hibari has something called ice molding magic, and Mukuro has this weird… what is it?" Gokudera mumbled, chewing on the back of his pen.

"Kufufu… my magic doesn't have a particular name. The only thing I noticed is that they are no longer illusions, but sort of… real things. So you say I am a mage of varieties of magic. I can summon flame like this…" Mukuro spread his hands out and created flames. "And ice like this…" He dismissed the flames, and created a small ice block.

Gokudera almost jumped at the appearance, but scowled. "Then aren't you almost invincible?"

Mukuro tapped his lips. "Not exactly, it seems. My main magic still seems to be creating illusions, though they are way more powerful now. However, if I try to make my illusion into a real material, then I feel more power being drained from my body. Over there, I tried to make my column of fire into a real one, but it drained a little more of my magic power." Mukuro explained, as Gokudera shrugged.

"Mukuro, where were you anyways?" Tsuna asked bravely, as Mukuro looked up and just chuckled.

"I went out to test my magic out. The concept of this is very interesting and new to me, after all. Living in this world doesn't seem all too bad. And well, I also fed myself some dinner, so it shall all be fine." Mukuro smirked. "And I didn't kill anyone, so no worries, Neo Primo."

"How did you feed yourself? Do you have money? Please don't tell me you stole it."

Mukuro grinned evilly. "Smart guess, Neo Primo, but no, I didn't. I 'created' my own money through my illusions. Of course, I didn't make it real, so by now, there should be nothing in his pocket, but oh well. By the rumors, he seemed to be a man that have been lying to the villagers about the price and all, so it serves him right."

Tsuna and Gokudera were baffled. Yamamoto also seemed surprised by the response of the illusionist. "You-you actually did something _right _for once? Are you like, _sick?_" Mukuro scowled.

"Just what do you people think of me? I am not that much of a rotten being in the inside, though I may seem like one. And I know a good healer in the guild, so I will go ask her to heal me if I am sick, thank you very much…" Mukuro sighed, as he glanced in Wendy's direction, seeing her laugh with another boy that seemed to be her age.

_She looks so different… no, similar in a way, but still… she reminds me too much of Chrome. Dangerous, dangerous… _Mukuro sighed, as he walked away from Tsuna and the others and walked out of the guild. It was now quite dark outside, and a full moon was greeting him once he looked up at the night sky.

"Mukuro-sama?"

He turned to his right almost immediately, recognizing the voice a little too fast than a normal person would've. His eyes widened as he saw Chrome there, with Lambo snoring in her embrace. He hugged her roughly, as Chrome blushed furiously. Lambo let out a muffled whimper as he got crushed between the two. Chrome quickly refrained for the sake of Lambo, as Mukuro sighed.

"I was getting worried, Chrome. It seems like in this world, we can't even communicate with eachother… are your organs fine?" He asked, her safety being the top of his concern. She nodded, looking a bit flushed and confused at the same time.

"O-once I came to this world, my organs were somehow… well, it _returned. _I don't know what happened, but I don't need your illusions any more… it-it's back, Mukuro-sama." Chrome looked happy, and that relieved Mukuro. Then he finally noticed Ryohei standing a little behind Chrome, as well as some unfamiliar looking guests. Mukuro frowned at this, but stepped in front.

"May I ask of your names?" Mukuro questioned, as Lyon, the albino, stared at Mukuro for a while. Well, he sighed and introduced himself anyways.

"My name is Lyon Vastia, and I am old friends with Fairy Tail. I don't know if this will help, but I am Gray's… brother of sorts." Lyon explained, as Mukuro finally gave a look like he understood a little more. "Your… old friends looked a little lost in the capital, so we decided to take them here. it seems like it was a good choice."

Mukuro nodded again, this time as a meaning of thanks. "My name is Rokudo Mukuro, nice to meet you." Then he paused. "Would you like to… come in? Well, it's not my business whether you do, so go ahead." Mukuro shrugged carelessly, as Lyon nodded, glancing one last time at the illusionist before he entered the guild.

"Lyon! Why are you here?" Gray asked, as Lyon shrugged, with Yuka, Toby, and Sherry on his side.

"Long story. But it seems like you already gained new members? Interesting, because…" Lyon glanced around the guild's interior, which was still very old due to the past 7 years' trouble. "Never mind. But you seem to have gained some new members anyways." Gray nodded at this, his eyes immediately darting towards Hibari, who was now sitting at the bar in the corner seat, drinking… was that beer? Interesting, because he didn't seem like the type to drink alcohol, but oh well… it wasn't his business.

"We have a dynamic ice mage, just like you. Or at least…" Gray reminded himself of how it looked like Hibari didn't really show his full potential in the battle. "I think he is. He did summon an ice tiger, but I still can't be sure." Lyon frowned at this explanation. No ice mage could be _both _a Static ice mage and a Dynamic ice mage. Like Lyon and Gray, you could only choose to either one.

"Then obviously he is a dynamic ice mage. What are you getting confused about?" Lyon questioned, as Gray shrugged.

"Well, the Mukuro guy said at the bar over there… I had a small conversation about the guy, and he told me a little more about it. At first he seemed like he didn't know what I was talking about, but afterwards he said something really confusing. It was probably…

"_Well, he might not just be a dynamic ice mage. This is Hibari Kyoya we are talking about. Nothing is impossible for our iron fist."_

"Something like that…" Gray concluded, as Lyon frowned. Whether the guy was that strong or not, he would have to test it out himself and see. But still, it wasn't possible that one ice mage could possess both dynamic and static types. There was a limit of what an ice mage could do, and that was the limit. No ice mage could be both. It was what Ur said. However, during their training days, their teacher did say something like…

"_Even though I can't really do it properly, I can do it too. That's how I can make Gray's ice shield, and Lyon's snow tiger. However, there is a limit to this, and it's hard to use both strengths professionally. But who knows? The world is gigantic, and there are more than hundreds of ice mages. There might be one out there…"_

"Do you think he is one of those mages that Ur talked about?" Gray asked, as Lyon shrugged helplessly. Both students thought silently for a while, both going back into the past where they were with their teacher before she had died.

"Who knows." Lyon replied, as Yuka shouted from the corner that they would need to leave now. Some Fairy Tail members were also returning to their condos and apartments, while some just walked to the guild's mansion. (though the monthly pays are heavy…)

"Well, I will need to go. Take care till the games, Gray."

"Ah."

Meanwhile, the members of the Vongola family were now facing some trouble…

"Uh, Juudaime, where would we…"

"My question, Gokudera-kun…"

"Haha! So are we like, sleeping with cats today?"

"Not even the stray cats here look normal… I mean, hey, did you see that one over there? It's claws are fucking long, that it broke the wooden box."

"I bet Mukuro would do something because he has his illusions, and that turf top will probably just train for the whole night… Hibari would probably sleep on a random rooftop of his choice… gosh, I envy him for that for once." Gokudera sighed, as Yamamoto shrugged.

"You can come to my house, if you want." 3 voices said simultaneously, as the 3 turned to look who it was. It was Natsu, Gray, and surprisingly… Gajeel. Natsu and Gray personally thought what he was planning up his sleeves.

"Maa, even though our house is a bit of a mess, it will be fine for a few days to sleep in!" Natsu laughed, as Gray shrugged.

"I have an extra room." He said, now half naked again.

"I don't care if one of you comes, but sleep on the floor." Gajeel smirked, as Tsuna sweatdropped. Well, now it was that who will sleep in who's house…

"Well, Juudaime, you can go sleep with the flame brain dude, and I think I will sleep in the ice mage's house. I am not sleeping on the floor." Gokudera grumbled, as Yamamoto laughed, deciding that the only remaining option was Gajeel's. Tsuna was a bit worried about the Gokudera and Gray combination, but he sighed, shrugging the worst situation that could happen off his mind.

"Well, then let's meet tomorrow morning."

**A FEW DAYS LATER, AT THE GUILD…**

"I found a place we could all stay in." Gokudera announced, as Tsuna's expression brightened. He thought he was going to officially die if he slept with Natsu and Happy again.

"It's about 50,000 Jewels per month, which is pretty ok. I said that will pay her next month, after the games, so it will be fine to stay in for now. There are all the necessary furniture, and it is really, really, cheap, considering the fact that there are 4 bedrooms… I just thought that it would be enough for all of us to sleep in, since Hibari sleeps on the roof anyways, and Chrome can just sleep alone. How does it sound, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, his hair tied in a messy ponytail and his glasses slightly crooked.

"That is amazing, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, as Gokudera's face flushed in embarrassment.

"That is nice. You did something really remarkable for once… Kufufu…" Mukuro chuckled, as Chrome nodded in agreement. For a while, she thought she was going to die of the lack of sleep, because she always had to sleep in the same bed with Mukuro in the hotel room.

"For once?" Gokudera growled.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera is smart." Yamamoto laughed, trying to stop the fight that was about to start again.

"And by the way, how is the individual training going on? What is the magic of Chrome and everyone else, like Lambo?" Tsuna asked, as Chrome squirmed back and forth in Mukuro's embrace a little. Mukuro smirked, saying,

"Chrome's magic is surprisingly different from me… she can use something call Spirit summon magic." Tsuna frowned, as Lucy who was listening from the corner, gasped.

"Is that Celestial Spirits?" Lucy questioned, as Chrome shook her head in response.

"What-what I can summon are nature spirits… I have to summon them through keys. For now, I have all the spirits, which are a total of…" Chrome fumbled through her pockets, taking out a bunch of keys from her pocket. They looked similar to Lucy's but had different letters and symbols. There were a total of 10 keys, as Chrome laid each of them out on the table.

"What are they, exactly?" Gray asked, as he stared at the different symbols on the keys.

"They are spirits of different elements. Fire, Water, Ice, Wind, Plants, Earth, Light, Dark, Air, and Time. I- I can only summon one at a time for now, and my limit is 3 per day for now…" Chrome explained, as Natsu jumped and shouted, and excited expression all over his face.

"Can you call the fire spirit?!" Chrome jumped as well, though she jumped because she was nervous, and glanced at Mukuro. Mukuro didn't seem to mind, and she also decided that she could see how stable her magic was. She unlocked a key from the bundle, and held it out in front of her.

"Answer me, the spirits of ten." She mumbled, a white magic circle that shifted colors time to time appeared beneath her feet. They immediately stepped away. "The spirit of fire… Salamander." A burst of fire erupted and shot up from the circle, and as soon as it cleared up, they saw a handsome, tall red-haired male who was standing there.

"Ah, Hime, this time you need me for…" the male, namely Salamander, questioned. Chrome squirmed in her place.

"Ah-ah, Salamander-kun, actually, I was just trying to-"

"HE LOOKS STRONG!" Natsu shouted, as Salamander turned to face Natsu.

Lucy noted that if Salamander wasn't a spirit locked up, then he would've had a fanclub like Loke. Which wouldn't be so surprising, because the male was considerably good looking – he had long red hair that came to his back, which was tied into a low ponytail, and his clothing was old fashioned – he was wearing a formal shirt and pants. He was exceptionally wall as well. And, that seeing how he also called Chrome Hime, he would go along with Virgo.

"Who is this, Hime?"

"He-he wanted to see you…"

"Me?" Salamander glanced at Natsu carefully. "He is a dragon slayer…" he whispered to himself. Natsu was staring at him with this look filled with curiosity.

"Well, Hime, if I may excuse myself. I had a date scheduled today with Inanna…" Salamander smiled apologetically, as Chrome nodded.

"Who's Inanna?" Happy questioned, as Salamander disappeared into thin air once again.

"She is the spirit of air, and is a couple with Salamander-kun…"

"Hm… well, that might be useful, if you can just use many keys. But next. What kind of magic does the cow brat have?" Gokudera asked.

"Lightning." Yamamoto replied, reminding himself of yesterday during training, when Lambo summoned a startling amount of lightning bolts to the area. "And he seems to have a little bit of a hard time of controlling it, which might be dangerous…"

"Well, he is a brat, and he barely fights anyways. How about the turf top?"

"Nii-san has healing magic, as expected, and a little bit of destruction type of magic. He would be better suit of a healer, though, in my opinion." Tsuna explained, as Gokudera nodded, writing it down in his notebook.

"Gokudera, how was your magic, by the way?" Yamamoto asked, as Gokudera sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I asked the armor woman, and learned the skills. I can now summon things more that guns, like shields and swords. I can even change my clothing it seems, but mine isn't a proper armor like her. My clothes do change, but you can barely see the difference… but she did say mine was a type of something called the Knight." He explained, though the others really had no idea what he was talking about.

"The games are now in a week…" Tsuna mumbled, as he stared up at the ceiling tiredly.

"I guess we will manage somehow…" he whispered under his breath.

"Well, it's next week, Juudaime. Let's try hard together!" Gokudera lightened the mood for Tsuna a bit, as Yamamoto nodded in agreement, agreeing with Gokudera.

"Ok then."

"Get prepared everyone… it's now a week…"

D-7 till the Grand Magic Games.

**End of Chapter.**

**Hey, sorry I kept on postponing the dates, and ended up updating late. This chapter was a bit boring, because it was just a long analyzing of their magic, but I hope it helped. For those who want to know Chrome's other spirits, they will appear soon, though maybe not immediately.**

**For the ones who are curious, the Team A and Team B of Fairy Tail would look like this:**

**Team A: Natsu Dragneel, Gokudera Hayato, Lucy Heartfilia, Yamamoto Takeshi, Erza Scarlet**

**Team B: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gray Fullbuster, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro, Laxus Dreyar**

**Reserve Member: Mirajane Strauss**

**Ryohei, Chrome, and Lambo wouldn't take part in the games, but they will appear in something else. Ryohei would probably appear time to time with Wendy as a healer. **

**By the way, please review and give a suggestion about the pairings. I don't plan on any harems, so please don't say anything about it. It would be very nice if you give suggestions for all the guardians, as I DO NOT plan on pairing Chrome and Mukuro together… I decided to leave them at a sibling-like relationship. **

**Thank you for all your support, and sorry for the wait.**

**~Rica~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5~ Crocus, and the Death Maze**

**QUICK A/N: I made some changes of the teams, and the start of how the arc will be carried out. Instead of the Sky Labyrinth in the actual anime, I decided to change the Preliminary Event into something called the Death Maze, as the Sky Labyrinth… is too hard to describe. I will start off with the Fairy Tail members knowing that there will be 2 teams participating, which also differs from the anime. I hope this isn't that disturbing to any of you. The new teams will be the following:**

**Team A: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Mukuro, Hibari (The reason why 6 members are here in this team will be explained as you read this chapter.)**

**Team B: Erza, Gajeel, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna**

**Reserve: Mirajane**

**Some of you suggested that Gokudera and Tsuna should be in separate teams for the sake of the plot, but I already had a plan for the teams so I couldn't put them in different teams. I hope you understand. Also, I decided to make this chapter totally different from the whole anime – I would make the members get used to their Second Origin thing and make it not appear in this episode. Thank you.**

**~~ START~~**

"There will be 2 separate teams only from our guild?" Lucy questioned in confusion, as Makarov nodded. "But why? I thought it would be enough with only five members from Fairy Tail going…" she trailed off, not knowing how to continue her sentence.

"We do not know the current strength of the new and old guilds we once knew. Sabertooth, the arising guild that took our place of the strongest guild in Fiore… we don't know how powerful they are either. Lamia Scale's strength is acknowledged by me, as well as Bob (Blue Pegasus' Master), and a few other guild masters in the kingdom. Quatro Cerberus… well, there are a few powerful members, but with our current strength, they aren't the one we should be afraid to fight with." Makarov replied, as Gray frowned.

"But old man, what guilds are exactly the guilds you expect to pass?" the ice mage asked, obviously, half-naked. Makarov, not even surprised by this, seemed to think about this question for a while.

"I expect Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, and our guild to pass. There will be only… well, only 8 teams passing the Preliminary Events, I heard." Makarov shrugged, as the members of the said guild gaped.

"Only 8 teams? But weren't there like 113 teams participating the Games?" Levy exclaimed, startled. Makarov nodded, but grinned anyways, pretty sure that Fairy Tail will pass the events. This just made a few more members more troubled than they already were, but it seemed like the said guild master didn't care about their current situation, but winning.

"So, how are the Teams divided?" Alzack questioned, Asuka hanging from his shoulders. "Since we have two teams, that just means that 10 members from our guild are going to participate this year, right? That does give us the advantage in the games, but what matters most is how you divide up the teams and who are in the team." Being one of the very few remaining members during the past 7 years, Alzack, who knew every single detail about the games, scowled a little, though smiling almost instantly as Asuka laughed at Happy.

"Team A, there will Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Hibari." Makarov started, earning an ungrateful glance from Hibari – obviously, he wasn't satisfied even one bit from what he was hearing. "Team B, there will be Erza, Gajeel, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto." He paused. "I thought about adding Laxus into one of the teams, but I decided to take him out. What I really wanted to do was let you newbies check: whether you really got stronger through your short time of training."

"Why isn't the pineapple included in one of the teams though?" Gokudera questioned, his usual scowl plastered on his face. Makarov glanced at Mukuro, who had Chrome sitting by his side while talking to Mirajane at the bar. The two seemed to be pretty close nowadays – well, to the Vongola Family, it was surprising how there was another human being that could deal with Mukuro so casually, like it was all normal talking to a sadistic psycho.

"Mukuro refused to join the Games. He said he would be just watching somewhere – though he never told me where he would be watching the games from." Tsuna sweatdropped, knowing better than anyone that Mukuro wasn't the type to sit in the midst of the audience and cheer for his team. No – in Mukuro's case, he could be floating in mid air, using his magic and managing to go unnoticed by the crowd; well, probably except the guardians that knew him better than anyone.

"How about Ryohei, Chrome, and Lambo? Well, actually, nevermind about Lambo – he is too young to join such a dangerous activity." Tsuna sighed, glancing at Lambo who was playing with the Exceeds in the corner.

"It was too late to hand in the entry forms of Ryohei and Chrome, and besides – it would be nice to have those two cheering for the team, correct? Seeing how Ryohei is a healer as well, there would be nothing wrong with him help Porlyusica heal the wounded." Makarov said as he drank his glass of beer.

"So… we're all going tomorrow, right?" Yamamoto questioned, sounding a little unsure about the whole situation. Makarov nodded in response.

"We will be going to cheer all of you in the games. Take note of the fact that we won't be staying in the same lodgings as all of you, so we would be meeting in the… ah, _Domus Flau, _yes. If you pass, that is, but I bet you will all be able to do it. Do you all understand what will be happening tomorrow?"

The members of the guild nodded. Makarov grinned. "GMG is tomorrow."

**AT MAGNOLIA TRAIN STATION…**

"WHERE IS THAT FUCKING HIBARI AND PINEAPPLE? THE TRAIN IS GOING IN 5- NO, SCREW THAT, 4 MINUTES!" Gokudera shouted so loud, that his voice echoed throughout the whole train situation the next morning. Yamamoto laughed, as Tsuna sighed. Chrome was putting on a sullen face; disappointed that Mukuro broke his promise with her – that he will be here the next morning to cheer for their guild as well.

"Well, it IS Hibari and Mukuro we are talking about here…" Yamamoto replied, as Gokudera shouted a few more curses at the cloud and mist guardians that were nowhere to be found at the moment. "And besides, who knows? Mukuro might be here, just that he is invisible, and Hibari might be taking a nap right now on top of the train." Gokudera paused. That was a possibility.

"I can smell them somewhere near, so they must be around this place. That Hibari guy's scent is especially strong. I think he is on top of the train…" Natsu sniffed the air, staring at the top of train. Gajeel and Wendy sniffed too, just to check that Natsu wasn't saying nonsense.

"I think Mukuro-san is near as well. I can smell him… though not as strong as Hibari-san, I can smell him." Wendy replied, as she glanced around her surroundings, trying to locate the illusionist. She shrugged, as she silently came to a decision that he will never show himself – at least, not now.

"Well, then can we get on the train?" Cana glanced at her luggage, which was half filled with the beer she was going to drink in the train. The others nodded, as they stepped into the large train as it got ready to go, starting the engine. Natsu started to make this gesture, trying to say that he already reached his limit. Lucy shook her head, as Wendy kept on trying to convince Natsu that the effect of Troia will wear off if it's used on the same person multiple times.

"I wonder what they will do to make only 8 teams remain, though. It's rather an interesting concept." Mukuro chuckled, as Chrome leaned on his arm to take a nap, with Lambo sitting next to her, snoring.

"Probably interesting to you, since you aren't participating in the games." Gokudera grunted, as Mukuro chuckled even more at the reaction of the bomber. "Though, I am curious was the Preliminary event will be about as well. It takes quite the time to make 8 teams remain out of 113 participating teams."

"Though I can bet you – a few teams will be from the same guild, because this year there was a special rule added to the original rules that 2 teams could participate from the same guild." Gray commented, as Tsuna nodded in agreement. Lucy hummed a little as she watched the soothing view of the green fields outside.

"I… need… to…" Natsu trembled next to Erza, who frowned, took Natsu's head, and crashed it into her armor. Natsu let out a small yelp, before fainting on her lap. Lucy sweatdropped, seeing how everything was going how it all usually was, though they were actually going to Crocus for a big activity that everyone in Fiore will probably see.

"Honey Bone Inn, right?" Wendy smiled, as she glanced at her comrades sitting around her. Well, minus Natsu, because he was lying on Erza's lap, looking about half-dead. "I'm really looking forward to fight in the games, too, though."

"Maa, Wendy will do good. Wendy is pretty strong too!" Yamamoto laughed, as Wendy flushed in embarrassment. She shook her head furiously, trying to protest and say that she wasn't that strong enough to be acknowledged by anyone, but Tsuna smiled. "Wendy-chan is very strong. Last time I saw you fight against Gray-san for training – you were pretty strong there."

Wendy finally decided to stop, as she just listened to the praises. The topic drifted off to something else.

"By the way, what is the name of the village that you guys came from?" Lucy questioned. "Even though it might be faraway in the countryside where we don't know, it must be somewhere near where we at least heard, right?"

Tsuna tried to think of something fast. But before he could even give a reasonable explanation, Gokudera stepped in, deciding that it was best for him to talk. "We came from a village near Hakone Mountain. We always lived in the cold climate and all." He replied, and Tsuna wondered where that place was.

"Ah, Hakone Mountain? We went to do a quest over there, right?" Lucy remembered, as Gray shrugged. He did went to Hakone mountain before though – there were a few small villages nearby, though he had no idea what the names were, because he never stopped to check.

"What was the name of the village?" Erza questioned.

Gokudera seemed to think about it for a while. "Vongola." He replied, deciding that it wasn't much of a big deal to say anything about it. Erza frowned, because she had been to quests to the mountain and visited most of the villages, but there was no such village named Vongola.

"It's sort of expected if you never heard of it, though…" Mukuro chuckled, helping out a little, seeing Erza's expression. "No mages visit our village, because it's too near the shelter of the Vulcans. No tourists visit either, because all you can see from our village is snow… and besides, we rarely show ourselves to other people, because we escape the safe boundaries of the village, we don't know what might happen. We are barely noticed by other people too, since there are only about 50 villagers and all." Mukuro replied. Tsuna sometimes wondered how the illusionist could lie without a single second of hesitation, or a hint on his face to show that he was indeed bluffing.

"How do you get your food if you live in such a place? Do you hunt?" Gray asked, now interested in the their story. Well, he himself lived in the mountains with Ur and Lyon when he was young, but at least they had a town nearby if they just went down the mountains.

"We do have a town named Shirotsume town next to the mountain, but even that town is 2 hours away by foot. For food, we hunt Vulcans. Ever heard of Vulcan hunters?" Mukuro chuckled. _More lies_, Tsuna thought, until Lucy gasped.

"You're a Vulcan hunter?" Tsuna gaped. So there were really something called Vulcan hunters? For once, Mukuro was saying the truth, but it was quite unbelievable. Firstly, Mukuro saying the truth did not match. **(Please take note that the concept of Vulcan Hunters is something that I made up for the sake of the story.) **

"We 8 are all Vulcan hunters. Me and Hibari being the professional ones, of course, and Tsunayoshi over here being the… ah, leader of sorts." Mukuro said, though he was mostly bluffing about this part.

"So that's why you're so strong? Because you hunt Vulcans all day?" Happy asked, as Mukuro grinned.

"We do train individually of course, and sometimes duel eachother for a fight." Mukuro replied, hoping that this explanation made sense. To his luck, they seemed to believe him. Tsuna threw Mukuro a thankful glance, as Gokudera grunted. Yamamoto just laughed at all of this, not knowing how to respond to the information he himself had no idea about. But the idea of Vulcan Hunters did sound cool, so he decided to keep quiet about it.

**IN THE EVENING, CROCUS…**

"WE'RE HERE! FINALLY! END OF MY PERSONAL HELL!" Natsu shouted, as they stepped into their lodgings. Hibari, as they all expected, was on top of the train the whole ride, which surprised a few that the little bird on his shoulder also endured the long ride on the prefect. Well… it was a bird, after all.

"Mm~ it does have nice beds here." Lucy commented as she stepped into her own room. Erza glanced around, giving a satisfied smile.

"Ne, ne, Natsu, I want to look around the city!" Happy laughed, as Natsu jumped up, his energy that was once completely drained fully charged as soon as they stood on flat ground.

"Lucy, lets go!" Natsu shouted, as Lucy nodded, tying her hair up and putting her shoes back on as she ran out of the room as well.

"Carla, should we go somewhere too?" Wendy asked, and Carla shrugged.

"Sightseeing sounds nice." The exceed replied, as Wendy smiled, saying bye to Erza and the few others. Erza looked around her room, as she requipped into her night gown as she laid back down on her bed next to Wendy and Lucy's. Hibari went up to the roof, throwing his own luggage on the floor as Hibird followed him up the way. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto decided to look around the town by themselves as well, as Gajeel went outside with Panther Lily for who-knows-what. Gray said he was going to check the town to see where the others were staying for the rest of the time, leaving Erza alone in the Inn. In which, Erza didn't care much, since that meant she got to have the Inn all by herself.

Now all they needed was to wait until midnight.

Of course, that was if everything turned out well…

**HONEY COMB INN, 11 0' CLOCK…**

"WHERE'S WENDY?!" Natsu exclaimed, as Happy flew around the room worriedly. Erza sighed, pacing back and forth, as Lucy tried to call the other members on the other line. She quickly told Levy that Wendy was missing, as Levy replied that she would tell the others about it.

"Where could she be, though?" Tsuna frowned, trying to remember where Wendy was heading with Carla when she left. Gokudera grumbled quietly, though he was slightly worried – the little girl was hard to hate and curse at, even for the bomber. Yamamoto frowned, thinking of Wendy and Carla.

"Hm~ this is quite a hassle, isn't it?" Mukuro's voice echoed in the room, startling a few members, except the Vongola guardians, who already knew that he was in the room a few minutes ago. Main reason why Hibari left first to look for Wendy though he didn't really want to. The only reason why Hibari left to look for her, was because she needed to be there in order for him to start fighting.

"Mukuro, do you have any idea?" Yamamoto asked, as Mukuro shrugged, as he floated in mid-air. He had no idea himself how he could do it, but it as his magic, and that was all that really mattered.

"I don't stay at this inn, remember? I stay far down, with the others. Asking Chrome probably would be faster – she would be able to use her air spirit, Inanna to locate her, but… Chrome can't use her spirits today because they are well… she used all the spirits she could today while training near the inn we are staying in." Mukuro replied, as he changed positions in the air.

"She did say she was going to go out sightseeing, but since this is Crocus, there are too many of them…" Happy shrugged helplessly, as Natsu thought about what they would have to do until they could actually find Wendy.

"We will need to divide up and find her, first. There is nothing else we can do for the time being. Hopefully, we will find her before midnight." Erza said with a tone to indicate that the topic was concluded – there was nothing else they could do.

"I will look out for her with Natsu and Happy. You guys can go look for her somewhere else around town – we should contact eachother through Warren or something, but we will talk about it later. Finding Wendy is the top of our concern right now, or at least should be." Lucy replied, as she dragged Natsu and Happy out to the door as they ran out.

Tsuna looked for her with Gokudera and Yamamoto, as Mukuro glanced around the whole capital from above, as he floated in mid air. Hibari was also looking out at the whole town from the rooftop of a certain building, gritting his teeth at the fact that the capital was so fucking big. It was almost the same as trying to look for a certain person in Tokyo at night.

"WENDY!" Natsu shouted, as he ran around the large place, as Lucy also called her name, panting. Happy yelled Carla and Wendy's names time to time, trying to see if he could see them from above as well. He failed, as the large palace was in the way.

"_GUYS, DID YOU FIND HER?" _Warren's voice echoed in their head, as they all replied with a no, though Hibari's was more like a small hum.

"We tried looking around all the sightseeing places available right now, and even asked the staff, but they said they never saw someone like Wendy around." Lucy said, as the others said the same thing in response.

"_Are you sure we looked and went to all of the places?"_ Gray shouted from another place, searching the place with Juvia on his side. They were standing near a souvenir shop that was now starting to close, as the lights of the store went off.

"_There is one place that we are allowed to go though…" _Gajeel grumbled from the other line, as he was bombarded with questions the following second. He scowled as he tried to block their voices out of his head. Levy, who was standing next to him, jumped. _"The kingdom's garden, you idiots. It's been open to tourists in the past few years, from what I heard from some staff."_

Natsu and Lucy and Happy all glanced at eachother. Then they glanced at the clock, and cursed as they saw that it was 5 minutes before 12. There wasn't going to be time before they could arrive and kingdom's palace or garden and find Wendy and take her back to the inn within that small amount of time.

"_Guys, do you hear me?"_ Tsuna said from the other side, as the members listened to him. Tsuna was apparently using his magic to force himself into Hyper Dying Will Mode, just so that he would go into his calm self. _"As you can all see, we don't have enough time right now to find Wendy all together. Our 2 teams will need to head back to our inns, in order to get the permission to participate in the games."_

The members of the guild all nodded, though they all knew Tsuna couldn't see them do so anyways. _"We will head back to inns, and you guys can continue to find her. This is sad to say, but we will also need someone to fill up Wendy's place. Who is now standing near to the inn where we need to start?"_

Nobody seemed to be nearby, until Mukuro replied from another side of the line. _"I'm not that close to the inn, but I can manage to fly back to where you are. I will go in the team to replace her." _

Everyone seemed to be startled at the decision of the illusionist. Mukuro said in front of the whole guild that he didn't enjoy such activities, so he would be staying somewhere else and watch the games. _"I have a debt to pay her. I owe her something." _Mukuro added, and finally the others decided that it was right to make Mukuro go in her place.

"Then Mukuro, come to the inn. We will be waiting, alright?" Natsu shouted, but the illusionist seemed to long gone.

**BACK AT THE INN…**

"We couldn't find her in the end, huh…" Gray sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "We are lucky to have mage that can fly. Not to mention, experienced." Hibari didn't seem to be very happy to be on the same team with Mukuro, but he shrugged it off, deciding to let the fact go for once.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from outside, as the members rushed out, minus Hibari and Mukuro who just walked out like it wasn't much of a big deal.

They were all startled to see that there was something floating in the air right on top of the whole capital. "What… is that?" Lucy asked, gaping. The others didn't answer, not knowing how to reply to that. A large hologram appeared in front of the large 'something'.

"_Hello, all the 113 teams participating in this year's GMG! My name is Mato, the MC of this year's GMG's referee of sorts. Welcome to the Preliminary Event: the Elimination Round!"_

"Elimination round? So this is how they make 8 teams remain…" Gokudera mumbled under his breath, staring at the large structure that was floating in the air. Mukuro frowned at it, then thinking that this was going to be quite interesting – more interesting than he thought it would be.

"_The name of this round will be the Death Maze! The rules are simple – it is to survive all the traps set up in this maze with all your teammates in perfect body and mental state! Here are some warnings and extra points you might want to take note of!" _Mato, the hologram, paused, until it continued. _"There is no limited time in this game – it is basically a match that will go on, until there are only 8 teams remaining in the whole maze! This maze though, doesn't have an exit, so please keep in note that there is no way out of it unless your team is disqualified from the games!"_

"_Some points you might want to remember; firstly, the maze will change shape every 10 minutes! Second, the maze contains traps! That means that every 10 minutes it does change, the locations of the traps will also change! Thirdly, all the members of the team must be conscious or in good state in order to pass! If even one of your teammates go unconscious or falls into a trap, then your team is disqualified and we will take away your rights to participate in the Games! Lastly, magic is allowed in this game – you can hide from other teams that try to disqualify from your team – or you can kill another member from another team, as the staff nor the council wouldn't take responsibility!"_

"Killing is allowed?" Tsuna frowned, then glanced at his cloud and mist guardians that were staring at him expectantly. "Well, then… Hibari, Mukuro, do as you wish." Tsuna said, still in his Hyper Dying Will Mode. The two guardians smirked, as if they were making a small bet with eachother to see if who was going to kill the most participants – in which they probably were.

"_DEATH MAZE, START!"_

**End of chapter.**

**So, that's what I said about the changes I made. From here on, I will be showing two separate teams of Fairy Tail, so that I am not so focused on only one team – or well, I can just make them go together, because their in the same guild anyways… meh, I will do something.**

**The idea of the Death Maze is very similar to the one in the Sky Labyrinth – I just changed it because I didn't really like the Sky Labyrinth, and besides, it IS hard to describe. I hope none of you are too bothered with that – I will make all the other things the same, though, so yeah.**

**Also, I put up a poll on my profile for who should be paired up with Tsuna. If you want someone else to be paired up with him, other than the ones in the options, then please, leave a review over here. The current options I put up are Lucy, Chrome, Mirajane, Wendy, and Erza, I think… I only put up the poll because not many of you were voting in the reviews. I usually don't do polls at all, but oh well. **

**I will change the poll every week, so if you want to vote for who will be paired with Tsuna, make it happen this week. I won't accept any votes that are submitted after next Saturday, so… well, review or vote.**

**Thanks for the support.**

**~Rica~**


	7. Author's Note

**Uh, hey guys, sorry to say that this is an author's note.**

**Thing is… well, I think some of you are misunderstanding something, and I apologize for creating the confusion.**

**Firstly, this story is NOT yaoi. I do write yaoi, but I decided to make an exception for this story. So for Tsuna, Hibari is NOT an option you can vote for… so for the ones who voted for Hibari in your reviews, I am sorry to say that you will uh, need to vote for another female character. Sorry for creating the confusion, and once again sorry for destroying your hope for yaoi or BL in this story.**

**Secondly, for the ones saying there shouldn't be pairings at all because Tsuna and co. will be going back to their own world in 10 years anyways… uh, in case you don't remember the prophecy, it clearly says that the Vongola family wouldn't be able to return, hopefully not ruining any of the endings for all of you. So yeah, Tsuna and co. will be staying in Earthland for the rest of their lives. This isn't really a spoiler, as I did explain in the prophecy.**

**Thirdly, yes, it's true that there is quite an age difference between Tsuna and some female characters I put on the poll… considering the fact that Tsuna is still a Middle schooler in this story. The reason why I put them up anyways was because I thought that some of you might've wanted those characters paired up with Tsuna.**

**And that's about it. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~ The 8 Remaining teams**

"_Death Maze, start!"_

"We should go separate ways." Erza intoned, "It's the best decision for all of us, as if we stay together it will just hinder the amount of movement we will need to make while defending ourselves in the maze. The rules aren't complicated – it's just to survive. We can't afford to have a lot of people moving around at once – other teams from various guilds would aim for us, as we will probably be easily seen with a great number."

"Then part ways that is." Gokudera grunted. "We are now to split into Team A and B." They all nodded, as Erza stood next to Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Gajeel and Natsu stood next to Lucy, Gray, Mukuro, and Hibari.

"Let's meet again in one piece."

**TEAM A…**

"They did say it was going to be a maze, but…" Lucy started, her voice uncertain. "THEY NEVER SAID IT WAS GOING TO BE THIS COMPLICATED!" She screamed again as she saw that there were sixteen separate paths when they turned one corner, all leading to another sixteen different passages or doors. Natsu stared at the brick walls where pictures, mirrors, and materials of various materials hung on random places, hidden doors floating around the area, and-

"SOMEONE HELP ME- FUCK!"

"Another person must've fallen into a trap." Gray commented, not showing a hint of pity towards whoever the victim might've been. "We should be careful." Lucy nodded at this, though slightly worried of her fellow teammates that were in a separate team. Then she soon shook the thought away, remembering the fact that it wasn't their team that she had to worry about – but her own team. She glanced at her teammates, and couldn't help but stifle a helpless sigh.

Natsu, the fire dragon slayer that was idiotic and hot headed, Gray, a static ice mage that was cold and well, smarter than Natsu – the two rivals that always fought amongst eachother for less important topics. Then there was Hibari and Mukuro – Hibari, another strong ice mage (yet to be known whether he was a static ice mage or dynamic ice mage), and Mukuro, a mysterious illusionist that just didn't seem to get along with Hibari. A team filled with a bunch of rivals… that wasn't so good.

"The good thing is that Hibari-san and Mukuro-san are actually quite experience with these kinds of situations… at least they seem to be, because they're still so calm even though they can see that this maze wouldn't be easy to survive in…" Lucy mumbled, her hand supporting her chin as she tried to think through their position. It was useless to keep a map, because the maze would change shape every 10 minutes.

_Wait, 10 minutes? Since the last time this maze shifted shape was about 9 minutes ago… then that means- _Lucy gasped and looked up. "Natsu-" Just before she could shout at to the said dragon slayer, the ground rumbled and hummed a little, before the maze started to break apart from above and beneath, dividing themselves into separate sections. Lucy screamed as she grabbed the edge of a piece of the maze, her teammates looking panicked about their situation – not to mention that it was about the seventh time that this was happening since they entered the maze. Several screams and shrieks were heard from their surroundings, and Lucy freaked out as she saw a hologram of some teams that were disqualified from the game again.

"Nat-" She stopped herself, realizing that it was too late to go to where her team was. Natsu and the others were all in separate sections; Lucy wasn't even sure whether the rest of her team would be able to survive until the maze reformed again. They have been managing to stay together, but this time-

Suddenly she was scooped up easily into the air, and Lucy found herself floating in the middle of the maze that was now slowly coming together to form another different maze than before. She looked up and saw Mukuro, who was carrying Natsu in his other arm. Mukuro frowned uncomfortably, disturbed by the weight of the two people that he had no choice but to carry. He still wasn't sure how he could fly, but he decided that it was related to the fact that his magic didn't just seem to be about illusions.

"Mukuro-san! Where's Gray and Hibari-"

"Over there." Mukuro glanced at Hibari, who was sitting down on a giant eagle, with Gray next to him half naked. "It's a good thing that the skylark possesses ice magic. If it was something of another material… I don't know if they would've survived." Mukuro said, as he landed in the middle of the maze again, with Hibari's giant eagle settling down on the ground and shattering into ice shards right after.

"I am not planning to do this every 10 minutes, herbivores." Hibari twitched, visibly annoyed, as Mukuro nodded. He wasn't going to carry 2 people twice his weight if added together – every 10 minutes. Putting the fact aside that he drain his magical power every time, it just wasted too much physical energy.

"I think there should be a way out-" Before Lucy could continue, a loud screech was heard, and another hologram appeared in the sky. More than a hologram, it was a screen – a screen showing which teams were disqualified. Mato appeared as well, his pumpkin head still intact.

" _66 teams out of 113 teams were disqualified in the first round! 40 teams remain!" _Mato shouted, and Mukuro frowned at this.

"Shouldn't it be 47 teams?" Gray asked, and the others nodded. "I never understood how they could miscalculate the number of remaining teams every single time…"

"Could the managers possibly present or announce the wrong information…?" Lucy suggested, but Gray shook his head in response.

"The people who are managing this have done it since we were gone from Magnolia, and not to mention… no one would make such a simple mistake. Especially when they have been announcing the wrong numbers for 7 times… unless they're doing this on purpose…" he trailed off, as the others frowned.

"Why would they be doing this on purpose? Talk sense into your words, ice block." Natsu grumbled, as Gray shot him a disparaging look. "And besides, there's no way that that one team might've possibly escaped this place. It's a maze without an exit – they said so. It's a game where you need to survive, not-"

"Wait… 'a maze without an exit'… now that I think of it… something… something isn't…" Lucy mumbled to herself, silently cutting Natsu off. Hibari blinked expressionlessly, not really caring about what was happening – though he did sort of have an idea about the key point of this 'elimination' game.

"The entrances we came through…" Mukuro mumbled. "Nobody said they were still 'closed', right?" Lucy's eyes widened, as if she finally got something.

"I got it!" she gasped, and Mukuro smirked. "The point of this game isn't to survive, but to find the exit!"

"Ha? But this maze… they said that this maze doesn't have an exit-"

"What makes you think that that was true? They never said, 'Oh by the way, we never lie.' Right? The whole point of the preliminary… well, elimination round is to determine which 8 teams out of 113 teams have the right to enter the actual Grand Magic Games." Mukuro paused. "The _Death Maze _has a great weakness to this certain part. It's that some people can survive this game through pure luck – not their own strength. I know people like this – people who always survive, whether they are at the verge of dying or whatnot. This is why this game added a secret into it, seeing whether anyone would notice." Mukuro said.

"Wait, what are you-"

"Revise the rules of what Mato said. He did say that there was no way out, except if you get disqualified. But it you think about this carefully, it doesn't make sense. This is because a maze always has an exit. And besides, he may have said that there was no way out, since there was no exit… but do you think he is really referring to the fact that 'It's impossible to escape from this maze.'?" Lucy questioned, as Gray and Natsu glanced at eachother with confused expressions.

"He said, 'There is basically no way out unless you are disqualified.' What's the difference?" Gray frowned, as Mukuro rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, that was a trick. It was a trick to make all the participants think that there really was no exit in this maze. Which doesn't make any sense, because nobody said that the entrances were going to be closed as soon as we entered this maze."

Natsu seemed to have a big question mark floating on top of his head.

"Easily to be said… the real message of this game is, _Ignore the rules and come out of the maze back through the entrance in 10 minutes, before the maze changes shape. _That's why there were 7 teams that were excluded from the count of teams – those are the teams that were able to figure this out and escape the maze in 10 minutes back through where they entered." Mukuro explained.

"But that's basically impossible. Firstly, they did say that there should be 8 remaining teams-"

"In the whole maze. What makes you think that the entrances aren't part of the maze?" Mukuro smirked, and Gray frowned at that.

"To analyze what he's trying to say," Lucy started, holding up her index finger in the air. "Firstly, they said that this game's name was the Death 'Maze'. A maze always has an 'entrance' and a 'exit'. There is another rule though – your teammates including yourself need to survive 'in' the maze, with perfect body and mental state, as the maze changes shape 'every 10 minutes'. They also say that there is no 'exit' in this maze. Then what would you do in order to survive in a maze that contains of life threatening traps and that changes shape every 10 minutes, and has no exit? Will you really try to stay in your place and hide, or attack other teams freely when at the same time you're risking the possibility to fall into a trap? Probably no. Then what would you do?" Lucy asked her two confused looking friends. "Remember the fact that a maze always has an 'entrance' and a 'exit', and these two factors are always 'open'."

Gray's eyes widened, finally understanding the meaning of the game. "Go back out of the maze… through the entrance!" Lucy nodded.

"But then what's the point making the maze change shape every 10 minutes?" Natsu frowned, as Lucy shrugged.

"They probably still needed teams disqualified from the game. Or else it wouldn't become a hint – you know they kept on saying the wrong number of teams remaining? That was probably a hint to the teams that still couldn't figure out the meaning of this game – saying that there was still a way out of here." Lucy replied simply, and Natsu groaned, not being able process the information.

"Wait, how many minutes are left until the maze changes shape?" Mukuro questioned, as Lucy glanced at her watch.

"… 50 seconds. Where was our entrance again?" Her face went pale, and Mukuro cursed. Hibari groaned as he created a giant eagle again, as Natsu and Gray got on the gigantic animal with Mukuro carrying Lucy in his arms as she shrieked.

They both flew across the maze, a few teams shouting at them. Lucy screamed as a column of fire missed them by a centimeter, Mukuro still flying towards the entrance they entered through, and Hibari looking fairly annoyed by the fact that there were two herbivores aboard on his eagle.

"10 SECONDS!" Lucy shouted, and Mukuro gritted his teeth, increasing his speed.

"9!" they could see the entrance from afar. Hibari mumbled a swear word under his breath.

"8!" _Can't I go any faster than this?_

"7!" "Just a little more, you freaking eagle!" Natsu shouted.

"6!" "Uh, are you sure we can-"

"5!" "Oh Lord, I know you love me!"

"4!" "He loves me more!"

"3!" "Herbivores, shut up."

"2!" "WE'RE FREAKING ALMOST-"

"1!" "OH YES-"

"0!"

Mukuro groaned as he crashed into the floor, with Hibari remaining totally expressionless as his eagle shattered for the eighth time in the day. Gray and Natsu grumbled curses at Hibari as they laid flat on the floor, as Lucy stretched a little as the maze changed shape behind them.

Finally, a bell rang, and Mato's hologram appeared again.

"_We have 8 remaining teams! Death Maze, game over!"_

**BACK IN THE INN…**

"Did you pass?" Erza asked, as they met eachother back in their rooms. Lucy nodded, smiling proudly at her team.

"How about you guys?" Lucy asked, and Erza nodded as well.

"Gokudera over here was a lot of help. He figured out the trick on our second try." She complimented the new requip mage, as Gokudera just shrugged, mumbling that it was required using common sense and learning parts of the dictionary.

"I wonder which teams are the other 5…"

**THE NEXT DAY, DOMUS FLAU…**

"… I would just create my own outfit." Mukuro sighed, as his teammates (sans Hibari, who was just smirking) laughed at him, seeing the outfit he was required to wear – which was actually prepared for Wendy, who couldn't attend the games.

"Well, I wonder if Wendy and Carla is ok though." Lucy mumbled, as Gray shrugged.

"I think she will be fine, but I bet she is really depressed. She really was looking forward in participating after all. But again, that Porlyusica woman is the person taking care of her… she will be fine. Don't you remember what she did last time with Master?" Gray said, and Lucy and the others just nodded in agreement.

"By the way, what happened to that Lambo kid? Tsuna said that he was going to ask Miss Porlyusica about something that was related to that kid, right? Saying something about 10 years time and all." Natsu asked, and Lucy shrugged.

"Do you guys want to check on Wendy and Carla before you enter the ceremony? I think it's good to bid them farewell." Happy suggested, as the others in the room nodded, standing up from their seats. Mukuro groaned as he changed his clothes into what he created through his illusions – he just solidified the illusions and made them real, so that they wouldn't disappear in the middle of a game.

They entered the room where Wendy and Carla were in, and found Miss Porlyusica sitting on a wooden stool, and Wendy curled up on her bed, hiding under her sheets, the blanket covering most of her face.

"Wendy-"

"I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to…" Wendy sniffed, as Lucy's expression saddened, and Erza sighed.

"Wendy-chan, I think it's ok – it's not your fault anyways. And Mukuro is going in your place, so, I bet it will be ok." Tsuna glanced at his mist guardian, who flinched.

"Yes, Wendy, it wasn't your fault. It's ok if you can't participate with us – you can always come back to the team if you recover." Mirajane smiled, whispering in the little girl's ear. Wendy nodded, though she still seemed to be depressed by the fact that she couldn't attend in the games itself – at least, not yet.

"Mukuro-san… please fight well in my place…" Wendy whispered, and Mukuro jumped at the mention of his name, but noticed what she said, and his expression softened. He patted her on the head and left the room, and the others did too, saying bye to Wendy. Tsuna stopped before going out, opening his mouth to speak.

"Porlyusica-san, is Lambo…"

"He's getting used to his new body. I don't think he is used to his grown and matured self, because he basically skipped 10 years of his life. I don't know what the aftershocks would be, but it would be better if you be careful with him." She replied, and Tsuna nodded, walking out of the room.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

"Firstly, Fairy Tail Team B, that finished the game in 8th place!" they stepped out in front of the crowd, some cheering and some doing the exact opposite. Natsu glanced around uncomfortably, as Gray frowned at the crowd. Lucy twitched, and Hibari narrowed his eyebrows, not liking the accompaniment of both the crowd and his team. Mukuro just groaned silently, not wanting to attend such boring stuff.

"Quatro Ceberus, finishing in 7th place!"

"Mermaid Heel, the All-girls guild, 6th place!"

"Blue Pegasus, 5th place!"

"Lamia Scale, 4th place!"

"Finally, starting with the Top 3 teams! Raven Tail, 3rd place!"

Members of Fairy Tail mumbled and whispered amongst themselves in shock, as Makarov clenched his fists together. "Ivan…" he turned to Chapati, the person who was introducing all the teams. "Just how idiotic has the Council become? Letting a Dark Guild enter such an event-"

"Sir, Raven Tail has been accepted as a legal guild a few years ago…" Chapati sweatdropped uneasily, as Makarov turned towards Ivan, giving the master a disbelieving look. Ivan smirked.

"Ivan… what are your true motives?" Makarov growled, as Ivan looked up with a smug expression plastered all over his grotesque face.

"My true motives, you ask? I wonder… well, is that little girl of your guild fine? I was thinking, whether her condition was still fine or not after that small… ah, incident she suffered…"

The members of Fairy Tail growled and glared at the said guild angrily, but Chapati just continued to introduce the teams.

"Coming in 2nd place… oh, what a surprise! Fairy Tail team B, with all their new members, and their reserve member Mirajane Strauss!" he shouted, as the audience gasped and murmured amongst one another excitedly.

"Finally, our expected 1st place! Sabertooth!" A supportive and cheerful roar erupted in the area, as Hibari flinched at the noise, unconsciously reaching for his tonfas that he was keeping under his sleeves.

"This year's GMG will be the exact same as last year's, just that this year it's Fairy Tail participating with two separate teams! The games will take place in competition sections and battle sections – in competition sections, one team can each send one member from their team, and this will be followed by a battle section, where two members from two different teams will fight against eachother!" Chapati explained.

"Well, moving on, GMG, our first day! We will start with a game called _Hidden_! Its rules are simple! This game will be held in the town that we will create, and it's basically going to be a town filled with a bunch of clones of the following participants. If you attack the correct competitor you will earn a point, but you if you attack a clone or get attacked by another participant, then you lose a point, and 10 seconds later you will be revived in another section of the city! The time limit will be 30 minutes, as you can restart as much as you want to until this time limit!"

"Participants! Fairy Tail A, Gray Fullbuster! Fairy Tail B, Yamamoto Takeshi! Quatro Ceberus, Jager! Mermaid Heel, Beth Vanderwood! Blue Pegasus, Eve Tearm! Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia! Raven Tail, Nullpudding! Sabertooth, Rufus Lore!"

"With these honorable participants, we shall start GMG's first official game, _Hidden!"_

**End of chapter.**

**Haha. Lame. I know, lame. From now on, the plot will strictly follow the manga (the anime has 7 days of the GMG, not 5… so oh well… I might divide up the chapters, so well.) **

**So basically, the Death Maze was overall similar but not so similar as the Sky Labyrinth. The only reason I didn't want to use the Sky Labyrinth was because then it was kind of weird to me how Fairy Tail Team B could've possibly passed. I decided that it needed to require some brain power, which Gokudera possessed. This was mainly because Fairy Tail team B was filled with mages that were inexperienced, and I decided that it was better to put a trick in the games so that it made more sense. Sorry if the Death Maze was hard to understand… the analyzing would be in the paragraph beneath, but if you get it then you don't need to read it and skip it.**

**So firstly, it said that it was a 'maze' right? And as we all know, a maze always has an exit and an entrance, and I bet none of you entered a real maze like shown in the story, but you do know that these exits and entrances of the maze are always 'open'. Meaning, you can come out of the maze through the entrance if you can't find the exit, or like in this story, when there is 'no exit', you don't really need to go through the maze and just come back out of the maze, because the entrance would always be open. So simply, in this game, you didn't even actually have to go into the maze – you could've just remained right in front of the entrance, because you would still be considered to be in the maze in this case, as the entrance and exit are accepted as a part of maze. Secondly, this was never properly explained, but the reason that they give you 10 minutes – that's actually a time limit. They do say that in this game, there is 'no time limit', but that's actually a lie, because if you figure out the trick of this game, the 10 minutes you have left is no joke. This is because even though you figure out the trick, it's useless if you can't find your way back to the entrance, because if the maze changes shape, then there is a possibility that your team can also get disqualified if you fall into a trap on the way back, or one of your teammates fall out of the maze while it changes shape. So the whole trick is to find out the true meaning behind this game, and escape the maze back through the entrance in 10 minutes. Sabertooth was an exception though, because they remained in front of the entrance, and then escaped the maze as the 10 minutes were up.**

**Anyways, the result of the poll was that Tsuna would have to end up with Chrome. Next, I will put up a poll for Gokudera on my profile, so please go vote. **

**To answer some questions… like I said, I do NOT accept yaoi pairings suggested, whether some of you like it or not. Yes, I do write yaoi, but not for this one. To answer another question, Yaoi is a Japanese term for BL – boy's love. **

**So yeah. I hope you go vote.**

**~Rica~**


End file.
